


Hijacking

by janusrome



Series: Not So Lost in Space [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Space Western, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, M/M, Omega Erik, space travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>太空西部AU，聯邦法警Erik休假回母星的途中，不幸碰上了劫船案。<br/>（字數：約61,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「希望你們玩得盡興。還有，別忘記時間，我的船可不會等遲到的人。」

Jubilee，貝格蒙號的年輕電子工程師，用手肘推了一下身邊的Ororo，嬉皮笑臉說：「飛行員不在，她也沒辦法起飛。」

Charles低下頭望著個子嬌小的女孩，笑咪咪回道：「妳知道，必要時我可以親自駕駛這艘船。」

Jubilee一時語塞，她撇了撇嘴，而一旁的Hank連忙打圓場：「別擔心，Charles，我會負責注意時間，確保所有人都準時回船。」

「你最好說到做到，McCoy！」貝格蒙號的大副從連接駕駛艙的走道底端，朝站在艙門口的船醫大聲吆喝：「我可不想再次領教Chuck的驚人飛行技術！」

Ororo揚起眉，向他投來好奇的目光，但Charles擺了擺手，「下次再說吧。我們只停留十六個小時，比起站在原地聽我講述Logan和我的陳年往事，我相信你們更想趁這機會在太空站逛一逛？」

太空站MX-17是一座位於中央星域邊緣的航運中心，除了大大小小的船運公司在此處設立據點，另外MX-17也是太空旅客的重要轉運站，穿堂大廳滿是形形色色的商店與餐廳，吸引往來旅客與船員們駐足。

貝格蒙號按照計畫前來MX-17短暫停泊，裝卸貨物以及補充物資。對於長時間待在太空船裡的貨船船員，難得有機會可以離開船艙到外頭走動，自然要好好把握。

由於停留的時間不長，船員們分頭進行不同的工作——太空船靠接妥當後，負責採購食物、燃料、以及醫療補給品的Hank、Jubilee和Ororo三人先行離船，Charles和Rogue處理貨物，而Logan留守。

雖然MX-17絕非貝格蒙號停靠過的某些危險場所，太空站每一個角落都有監視器，主要通道也有警衛巡邏，但Charles仍不敢掉以輕心讓他的年輕船員單獨行動，尤其他們的飛行員是Omega，出於安全考量，他要求離船期間至少一或兩位船員與她同行。

Charles來到貨艙，有點驚訝地發現裝載貨箱的堆高機已經停在艙門口，Rogue在駕駛座上朝他招手，「上來吧，船長。」

他跳上機具，擠進駕駛座旁小小的椅墊，「讓我猜，這也是Logan教妳的？」

「是呀。」她點頭應道：「他還特別叮嚀，千萬別讓你碰方向盤或操控桿。」

Charles忍不住搖頭，「別聽Logan的話，我的駕駛技術才沒那麼糟！」

Rogue瞥了他一眼，貌似壓根不相信。

他們駛離貨艙，進入太空站的停泊區。此處的走道以不同的色塊標示行人或載運機具的動線，Charles還沒出聲提醒，Rogue已經轉動方向盤，朝向機具通行的黃色區域。他們依照牆上電子顯示面板的方向指示，前往獨立貨船聯盟的倉儲區。

貝格蒙號不是跑固定航線的貨船，除了替和Charles有「生意往來」的特定人士運送特殊物品，他們也是獨立貨船聯盟的成員，接受調度中心的工作分派，不定期往返各星系之間運送貨物。

抵達倉庫入口，一組工作人員在閘門外攔下他們。Charles遞上貝格蒙號的識別證，裝卸員先確認了他們所屬的貨船，再掃描貨箱外的識別碼，檢查封條，完成登錄作業後才將貨箱移上輸送帶平臺，送入倉庫。

「這樣就好了嗎？」Rogue問。

「我相信應該有一件委託案，已經等著我們取貨？」Charles問道。

裝卸員瀏覽掌上的裝置，「……貝格蒙號……對，日常補給品三件，送往新棕櫚園行星。」他將裝置遞到Charles面前，讓他親眼確認資料。

Charles快速掃過那份表格，核對目的地的星球名稱與座標，貨品清單包括口糧、電池、藥物等，「對，沒錯。」

「好，請在這裡、這裡、還有這裡簽名。」

接下來他們在原地等候了大約十分鐘，輸送帶再度開始運轉，三個高度及腰的長方形灰色貨箱緩緩送出倉庫。Charles辦妥登錄手續的同時，Rogue熟練地操控堆高機，在裝卸員的協助下把貨箱堆疊上機具。她向工作人員揮手道別，然後載著貨物和Charles返回他們的太空船。

「等一下妳會去找Ororo他們嗎？」Charles問。

「嗯。」Rogue點頭，「我們說好一起吃晚餐，之後大概會去逛街……不過我會提早回船，已經答應Logan會帶些好吃的東西給他打牙祭。」

Charles微微一笑，他比誰都高興聽到他的船員們相處融洽，但依然——「為什麼我留守的時候，沒有這種福利？」

Rogue眨了眨眼，一臉無辜問道：「上一次你留守是什麼時候？」

……確實，貝格蒙號每次降落在星球表面或停泊在太空港，負責留守的人通常不是他。

Charles忍住伸出手輕拍Rogue頭頂的衝動——那個舉動會讓他像Logan，彷彿他是個寵溺女兒的父親——相反的，他的手掌落在女孩的肩頭，輕輕拍了兩下。

他們循原路返回貝格蒙號，直接駛進太空船的貨艙，將貨箱分別固定妥當，然後兩人在貨艙門口分手。

「晚點見，Rogue。」

「是，船長。」

揮別了他們的輪機師，Charles獨自走回他自己的艙房。

他在書桌前坐下，檢查文件、設定航線、查詢太空天氣、完成航行計畫並且將備忘寄給船員。通訊器傳來提示聲，他轉過頭瞥了一眼通訊螢幕。那是一條未讀的私人訊息。他立刻點選閱讀，發現內容只有寥寥數字：「B-1742」。

Charles無法克制自己對著螢幕露出笑容。

他起身離開書桌，脫下沾有污漬的老舊工作服，走進個人衛浴間，將自己從頭到腳洗刷乾淨。淋浴後，他對著鏡子刮鬍和梳理頭髮，之後他擦乾身體，回到房裡，從衣櫃取出乾淨的長袖襯衫和休閒長褲穿上。接著他又回到鏡前，檢查儀容，再三確認自己看起來沒半點邋遢，才心滿意足對鏡子裡的人點了點頭。

Charles把通訊器和幾樣隨身物品塞進口袋，離開艙房，順著通道走去駕駛艙。

然而到了駕駛艙，他發現裡頭空無一人。

Charles下意識看向太空船的內部通訊裝置，但他旋即打消了這個念頭。他掉轉過頭，穿過艙口爬下直立梯，進入下一層船艙。

Charles很輕易地在飯廳裡找到他們的大副。Logan坐在餐桌前，嘴裡叼著未點燃的雪茄，桌面是攤開的刀袋，他右手握著刀、左手拿著擦拭布，正在清理和上油保養心愛的刀具。

「Logan。」Charles出聲喚道：「她就交給你了。」

Logan隨口應了一聲，接著才抬起頭。他露出驚訝的神情，瞪大眼盯著Charles，他先放下手裡的摺疊刀，接著取下嘴上的雪茄，吹了聲口哨，「約會？」

「……希望如此。」

「祝你有個愉快的夜晚。」

「謝謝。」

再一次，Charles離開了他的船。

這個時段小型貨船停泊區不算忙碌，放眼只見三三兩兩結伴而行的船員，以及裝卸員操縱載貨機具依照速限緩慢行駛。Charles放慢腳步打量周遭，牆面和地面都很乾淨，沒有塗鴉也沒有垃圾，空氣裡殘留淡淡的消毒氣味。MX-17啟用至今已經近三十年了，當時的許多設計以現在的眼光來看已經過時，然而歸功於經營團隊的盡心管理以及維護，太空站的硬體設備與內部環境維持得相當不錯，長年盤據「最受歡迎太空站票選排行榜」的前幾名。

走了大約五十公尺，Charles來到電梯門口，他向一小群已經站在那裡等候的貨船同業點頭招呼，彼此寒暄了幾句——屬於哪艘船？上一站是哪顆星球？下一站又是何處？——不多時，電梯門開了，船員們魚貫走入小小的密閉空間，高速電梯載著他們往上，至太空站的大廳主層。

在穿堂的入口，Charles和那群船員互道再見。

習慣了小貨船的船艙和少少幾名組員，一走進開闊的空間和熙攘的人群，他感到些微暈眩。

MX-17的穿堂層是挑高十五公尺的廣場，兩條約十公尺寬的主要通道互相垂直，交會於太空站的中央軸，另外還有數條次要通道將廣場切割成幾個區塊。穿堂的結構一共有三層，底層則是咖啡座、街頭小吃店、以及開放式的用餐區，第二層是中高價位的餐廳，最上層則是商場。

Charles跟隨人群行走在穿堂底層的通道，各式食物的氣味爭先恐後鑽進他的鼻子，而他耳朵裡則是不同語言的高聲交談。他沒有在任何一間店門口停下腳步，而是直接走向標示B區的出口。

他來到略顯擁擠的電梯間，排在短短的等待隊伍最後方。經過了大約三分鐘的等候，他和四名太空旅客共乘電梯繼續向上。

身高僅及Charles腰部的小男孩和小女孩先後擠到他身旁，他們把小小的臉蛋和手掌平貼在透明電梯的強化玻璃，興奮地吱吱喳喳，說著某種Charles聽不懂的語言。兩位貌似家長的成年人對Charles露出了傳達歉意的苦笑，Charles則微笑搖了搖頭，表示自己不介意。

電梯減速停了下來，門一開，小男孩和小女孩立刻衝了出去，跑了不到十步的距離，又轉過頭催促落在後頭的家長。兩位Beta女性對Charles點了點頭，輕聲說了可能是「再見」也可能代表「抱歉」的短短語句，她們先後踏出電梯，電梯門再度闔上。

電梯帶著Charles來到了太空站的住宿層。這裡很安靜，沒有人聲，只有機械運轉的微弱嗡嗡聲。他沿著環狀走道，經過了一間又一間住房，他邊走邊張望，最後止步於其中一間房外。那扇門板上貼著「1742」的房間編號。

Charles用手指梳了梳自己的頭髮，又低頭檢查襯衫的領口，接著才按下了門邊的通知鈴。

過了片刻，房門咻的一聲滑開。

Erik站在門後。

他穿著黑色浴袍，打赤腳，濕漉漉的短髮貼著額頭。

他看起來像剛走出浴室。

他聞起來也像剛洗過澡。

「嗨，Erik。」Charles仰起頭，親了一下Erik的臉頰，盡可能不著痕跡地吸了一口氣。

Erik咧嘴一笑，他扯著Charles的手臂，把他拉進房間。

「哇，真是熱情。」

Erik挑起眉，「Charles，一見到面就湊上來嗅我的人明明是你。」

Charles張口正要辯駁，但他的嘴立刻被Erik的雙唇堵住。

Erik一面親吻他，一面扯著他走向房間裡的雙人床。

「……Erik？」

Erik用力推了Charles的肩膀，令他失去平衡，向後坐倒在床上。他跟著欺了上來，分腿跨坐在Charles的腰間，居高臨下俯視著他。

Charles伸手拉扯Erik的腰帶，解開活結，浴袍敞開，露出Erik赤裸的身體。他貪婪地吸入Erik的味道，如礦物也似金屬的打火石氣息，以及淡淡的松木煙燻香氣。

很明顯的Erik不在發情期，然而見面不過一分鐘，兩人卻已經從門口直接移到床鋪。

並不是說Charles不樂於見到這種發展，但……

Erik彎下腰，附在他耳旁輕聲說：「我記得你喜歡別人在床上對你頤指氣使？」

「哇，你竟然還記得我的偏好，真讓我受寵若驚。」

「少往自己臉上貼金。」

Erik開始解Charles的襯衫釦子，他的動作急切但不粗魯，手指沿著他的鎖骨、胸膛，往下來到腹部。Charles抬起雙臂，挪動上身，好讓Erik把他的衣服脫掉。可是那件襯衫只褪到前臂，Erik用衣袖纏繞他的手腕，牢牢縛住。

「……我猜的果然沒錯，你對綑綁有特殊嗜好。」Charles忍不住說。

「如果你再不閉嘴，我會把你的嘴巴堵起來。」壓在他上方的人半開玩笑威脅道。

Charles沒再出聲，他安分地躺著，任由Erik脫掉他的鞋子和長褲。

Erik甩開浴袍，隨手往床尾一扔，一絲不掛回到床上，跪坐在Charles身上。

Charles直覺想要伸出手摟住Erik削瘦的腰，卻因雙腕被綁無法如願。

Erik似笑非笑看著他，貌似有些得意。

他低下頭親吻Charles，兩人唇舌交纏的同時，他握住Charles半硬的陰莖，搓揉套弄，直到他完全勃起。Erik為他戴上保險套，扶著他，抵住已經溼滑的穴口，調整角度緩緩坐下，至完全沒入。

Charles滿足地輕嘆了口氣，溫熱緊緊包覆著他的感覺固然很棒，但更令他著迷的則是Erik的模樣——Erik雙眼緊閉，眉頭輕蹙，嘴唇微張低聲喘息，他壓住Charles的肩膀，搖晃腰臀，逐漸找到規律的節奏。

「……讓我碰你。」Charles請求道。

Erik睜開眼，數秒之後那雙迷濛的眼睛才找到焦距。他點了點頭，暫時停止動作，俯下身，讓Charles的手臂繞過他頭頂，環住他的腰。

他想要看到Erik的表情變得更迷茫，也想要聽到Erik的呼吸變得更紊亂。他配合Erik的節奏一次又一次往上頂入他的身體，不斷在Erik的頸窩和胸膛的肌膚留下一個又一個溼黏的吻，貪得無饜吸入對方氣味的同時也想把自己的味道留在對方身上。

濕熱的甬道緊緊絞住他，懷裡的人無法壓抑呻吟出聲，腰臀的擺動變得又快又凌亂，硬挺的陰莖摩擦著他的下腹。他用手掌扣住Erik的臀部，使勁深入他體內，直到Erik渾身繃緊，顫抖著射出熱流。

他也快到了。僅存的理智提醒他，Erik不太喜歡Alpha在他體內成結，於是他強迫自己停了下來，口鼻貼著Erik的頸側，喘息低問：「要我退出來嗎？」

Erik點了點頭。他緩緩撐起身子，讓Charles滑了出來。他趴在Charles的身上，輕咬著他的肩膀，雙手往下至他的胯間，握住他的陰莖，「讓我來。」

Charles沒有撐很久，沒幾下他就在Erik的手裡解放。

事後他們肩並著肩躺在床上，好一段時間兩人都沒有動彈。

Charles用雙手加上牙齒笨拙地解開綁住他手腕的襯衫，他的動作讓Erik睜開眼，偏過頭看著他，但貌似沒有任何動手幫忙的打算。

好不容易終於掙脫了束縛，Charles把皺巴巴的襯衫隨手往旁邊一丟，立刻翻過身，將Erik壓在底下，伸手撫摸他的額角，並且低下頭親吻他的臉頰。

Erik輕聲笑問：「這麼快就要開始第二回合了嗎？」他分開雙腿，勾住Charles的臀部，讓兩人依然疲軟的陰莖在下腹之間摩擦。

Charles給了他一個長長的深吻，低聲說：「我不介意一整晚都這樣，只和你親吻擁抱。」

那句話不知怎的讓Erik好似有些難為情，他閉起眼，抬起下巴，狠狠吻上Charles的嘴唇。

沒多久，Charles感覺到欲望隱隱約約開始甦醒，但偏偏就在這個當頭，不知道是他還是Erik的肚子不爭氣地發出了響亮的咕嚕聲。

熱烈的激吻戛然而止，兩人四唇立刻分開，他們面面相覷，然後Erik發出了氣餒的喉音，Charles則放聲大笑。他把臉埋在Erik的頸側，輕輕啄了一口，「不如我們先去吃晚餐？」

「……好。」

他們先後下床，輪流使用淋浴間快速沖澡。各自穿好衣褲鞋襪後，兩人相偕離開房間。在電梯裡，Charles低頭看著身上皺巴巴的襯衫，不禁抱怨：「無論誰看到我，都會認為我剛剛在床上打滾過。」

Erik哼了一聲。他朝Charles的上身瞟了一眼，但他的眼神逐漸從看笑話的輕佻變成仔細端詳。「這件襯衫……該不會是我們第一次碰面的時候，你穿的那件藍色襯衫吧？」

「沒錯。」Charles笑嘻嘻回答：「真是好眼力。」

Erik挑起眉，「這表示你沒有其他的衣服可穿？」

「喔不，這件衣服我只有在特別的日子才會穿。」

「今天是特別的日子？」

「和你見面當然是特別的日子。」他嬉皮笑臉回道，然而Erik毫不客氣賞了他白眼。

來到穿堂層，一聞到食物的味道，Charles發現自己真的餓了。

他們都對高檔餐廳沒什麼興趣，兩人在穿堂底層逛了一圈，最後挑了一間供應熱食的越南料理小店。他們坐在店外的小方桌，安靜地享用三明治和熱湯。在餐桌底下，Erik的膝蓋碰著他的膝蓋，Charles忍不住露出微笑，有機會吃到「真正的食物」並且有Erik相伴，對他而言是少有的享受。

Erik翻著麵包裡夾的生菜，「這是最新的食物保存技術嗎？我沒有想到在太空站的平價小店能夠吃到這麼新鮮的蔬菜。」

「應該是現採的。」Charles解釋，「MX-17站上有間大型溫室，這裡的餐廳使用的蔬菜食材多數來自溫室。」

Erik點了點頭，「原來如此。聽起來你滿熟悉這座太空站，我猜你是常客？」

「這個嘛，過去一年當中我們在這裡停泊過兩次，說不上是常客。不過我小時候曾經在這座太空站生活了將近半年，Raven和我還有其他年齡相近的孩子經常在下課後玩捉迷藏，跑遍所有隱蔽的角落，還吹噓自己比身邊的大人更瞭解太空站，儘管大人們總是責備我們，告誡我們別跑去那些危險的地方……啊，抱歉，說遠了。」

Erik微微一笑，「我只是……很難想像你的童年。」

「我們的成長背景確實非常不一樣。」Charles同意。

原本Erik似乎還想再說什麼，但話才到嘴邊還沒說出口，他的視線突然移到Charles的肩膀後方，「Charles，那邊有人一直看你。」

「哦？」

Charles轉過頭，順著Erik的目光望去，走道對面的印度餐廳看板旁邊有一位看起來非常眼熟的金髮青年，正在看著他們。

Charles對著那人揮手喊道：「嘿！Alex！」

「Charles Xavier！果然是你！」Alex笑著回喊，他橫越通道快步走了過來，搖手阻止Charles起身，「好久不見！什麼風把你吹來這裡？」

「當然是送貨。」Charles笑著反問：「你呢？真沒想到會在這裡遇見你。你的兄弟也在附近嗎？」巧遇熟人固然驚喜，但Starjammers的地盤離這裡非常遙遠，Charles不禁好奇為何Alex會出現在這裡？是旅行？還是度假？或是和他們的「家族事業」有關？

「不，只有我和Lorna兩個人。」Alex回答：「她在船上等我，我們正要離開。」

「別告訴我，我剛好撞見了你們小倆口私奔。」Charles開玩笑道。

Alex哈哈大笑，「很遺憾告訴你，你的推測錯得離譜。」他看了Erik一眼，彷彿在評估自己能在這位陌生人的面前透露多少。

「這位是——」Charles一時之間不知道他該如何介紹Erik。 _我的朋友Erik？Erik和我算是朋友，對吧？_

「嗨，你好，我是Erik。」Erik主動伸出手。

「Alex。」Alex伸手回握，「你是Charles的船員嗎？」

「不是。」Erik立刻否認，他頓了一下，又補上一句：「我還沒決定。」

看來Erik不打算透露自己的真實身分，這絕對是個好主意，別在太空海盜的面前提起自己是聯邦法警。

「真稀奇，竟然有人會拒絕你。」

Charles微笑回道：「經常有人拒絕我。」

短促的嗶聲突然響起，Alex立刻掏出口袋裡的通訊器，「哎呀，我該回船了。真可惜沒時間和你敘舊，Charles，下次有機會我們再聊。」

「當然。祝你們旅途平安。」

「謝謝。你們也是。」Alex對他們點頭示意，然後轉過身匆匆離去。

等到Alex的背影消失在人群裡，Erik才開口問：「他是……？」

「Alex Summers。」Charles回答。

Erik臉色一沉，「 _那個_ Summers家族的成員？」

「是的， _那個_ Summers家族。」Charles確認道。

Erik皺起眉，不以為然說：「你怎麼會認識他？」

「我認識很多人。」Charles冷靜回答：「別忘了我是貨船的船長，和他們維持友好的關係，對我和我的船員們都沒有壞處。」

Erik沒有答腔，但他的態度很明顯軟化了，沒有再進一步追問。

Charles暗暗鬆了口氣。此刻似乎是轉移話題的好時機，於是他問道：「我們還有大約十個小時才需要回船，關於如何度過這段時間，你有什麼計畫嗎？」

Erik偏過頭想了一下，「回我的房間，看電影、做愛、睡覺、隔天起來一起吃早餐？」

「完美。」

 

※　※　※

 

將近一年前，Charles在外圍星系一個礦場星球上遇見了Erik。

那是他的脫身之計——偽裝成通緝犯，利用聯邦執法官「護送」他穿越Trask集團傭兵佈下的封鎖線——儘管中途碰上意外，他們的穿梭艇失去動力飄蕩在太空裡整整兩天，貝格蒙號才接收到求救訊號趕來與他們會合。雙方見面時一觸即發的緊張消退之後，船員們對待Erik的態度還算友善，接下來的航行在平安無事之中度過。他們按照原定計畫前往聯邦太空站，一抵達目的，Erik親自押著Charles關進太空站的拘留室，只不過，數小時後Charles就重獲自由了。

太空站駐警架著他離開狹小的單人隔間，領他來到位於太空站行政區的一間辦公室。前腳才踏入室內，他一眼就看到了Raven。Raven身著深色褲裝，金色的長髮在後腦勺盤成樣式簡單但略嫌老氣的髮髻。站在她身旁的分別是Erik和一名神情嚴肅的金髮女子，Charles認出後者是Emma Frost，主導調查貨船劫案的檢察官，她本人比照片上看起來更有氣勢。辦公室裡每一個人都轉過頭來注視著出現在門口的Charles，不論是穿制服的駐警還是穿西裝的探員。

「你沒事吧，Mr. Xavier？」Raven說：「McCoy說這是一場誤會，但你的船員們無法說服法警你根本不是什麼通緝犯，而他做出的判斷是你會需要法律協助，所以他聯絡了我。一接到通知，我就立刻出發趕來這裡了。」

Raven拘謹的語氣與平常說話的方式判若兩人，Charles抿了抿嘴唇，避免自己的嘴角上揚。「我沒事，Ms. Darkholme，除了拘留室的床一點都不符合人體工學，害我躺得腰酸背痛。妳可以告訴我這是怎麼一回事嗎？」

在Raven答腔之前，檢察官先開口了，「Mr. Xavier，我們仔細檢視了你的通緝令，並且追查到發佈通緝令的單位，發現該單位沒有這筆資料，而其他星域的資料庫也沒有。這不尋常，由於通緝令絕大多數都是發佈到全境的執法單位。但你的通緝令憑空出現在麥加利行星的電腦系統裡，而你本人 _恰巧_ 就在那個星球，很難不讓人懷疑這是針對你的攻擊，儘管動機和目的當前仍不明朗。

「那位駭客大費周章侵入系統，留下了不完整的通緝令檔案。他——或她，或他們——明明有能力可以做得更徹底，誣陷你犯下任何羅織的罪名，但他只執行了惡作劇程度的攻擊，因此我們推測這起攻擊很有可能是警告。

「然而，這是麥加利行星的管轄範圍，不是聯邦層級的案件，我們不會也不適合繼續調查。我們已經通知了麥加利的Richter警長，他承諾會派人處理，追查駭客留下的線索，近期也會聯繫你，希望你能配合調查。」

「我瞭解了。」Charles說。

「你真的瞭解嗎？」一位西裝探員輕蔑地說。

Charles忍不住皺眉，不解那位素昧平生的探員為何對他如此不屑。

「Mr. Xavier。」有人喚他的名字。

Charles記得這個聲音，她就是聯繫Erik的女探員，在穿梭艇碰上意外事故之前，她拜託Erik投放無人探測器。

他尋聲望去，看見一名身著西裝的年輕紅髮Beta女性。

「是的？」

「請你仔細想想，有誰可能做這種事？」

「……我不知道。」

「知道你當前所在地點的人，絕對是你的熟人，或與你親近的人。我認為很有可能是你的船員——」

「我的船員？」Charles連忙搖頭，斬釘截鐵說：「不可能，我信任他們。」

「Mr. Xavier，」她的語氣相當輕柔，彷彿他是不懂人心險惡的少年人，「或許你一時之間很難接受，恐怕事實就是如此。」

Charles裝出苦惱思索的模樣，「……我不知道……呃，請問我該如何稱呼妳？」

「MacTaggert。」女探員說。

「Ms. MacTaggert，讓我坦白說了吧，我不希望喝酒鬧事以及遭到駭客攻擊的事鬧大。我不是名人，但我的繼兄和已故的繼父都是，而我不喜歡自己的名字和負面新聞出現在八卦報的版面。我相信妳能夠理解我的心情？」

「我能理解。」MacTaggert點頭同意。

「我沒信心一個偏遠星球的警長能夠查出什麼線索，倘若這真如你們所說的，是一個警告，或者針對我的人身攻擊，我會雇用私人調查員——專門幫名人客戶解決疑難雜症的那種調查員，他們比較清楚從何查起，也比較有經驗該如何化解這種威脅。」Charles轉過頭，對Raven裝腔作勢說道：「妳認為呢，Ms. Darkholme？」

Raven頷首同意，「我認為這是明智之舉，Mr. Xavier。」她的神情既認真又自然，Charles只能暗嘆自己的蹩腳演技完全比不上她。

「既然通緝令已經證明是偽造的，你們還有其他理由繼續扣留我的客戶嗎？」她質問。

事實上，到了這時，無論是聯邦探員還是太空站的駐警，誰都不想要Charles繼續留在這裡。很顯然的，他已經變成了大家避之唯恐不及的燙手山芋。

Erik面無表情走到Charles跟前，為他除去手腕上的金屬環。

「謝謝。」Charles低聲向他道謝，但Erik沒有吭聲。

「走吧。」Raven在旁催促道。

Charles跟在Raven身邊，在所有人的注視之下，他們昂首闊步走出辦公室。

滑門在他們身後關上的瞬間，Raven輕扯了一下Charles的手臂，「你的船在第五區的停泊艙，我帶你去那裡。」

「好。」

他們筆直走向高速電梯，一路上沒有人攔阻。

一進電梯，Raven的肩膀立刻垮了下來，她長長吁了一口氣，轉眼間變了一個人。「那個聯邦檢察官真是難纏！」

謝天謝地，Raven說話的語調終於恢復正常了。

「Raven，我所知的語言都沒有辦法表達我對妳的感激之情！」Charles摟住Raven的肩膀，響亮地親了她的臉頰，「不過，妳到底對他們說了什麼？為什麼探員們都用 _那種眼神_ 看我？」

「我只是說了實話——至少，超過八成是實話。」Raven敷衍地抱了一下Charles的腰，然後輕輕推開她的兄長。

「他們好像都認為我是個不經世事、一出門就闖禍的公子哥。」Charles埋怨道。

「這不是很好嗎？」Raven聳了聳肩，「總比你困在聯邦太空站的拘留室無法脫身還好吧？」

「……話這麼說也沒錯。」

「難道說，在這種你可能一輩子都不會再回來的地方、不會再見到的人面前，你還是在乎自己的形象？」她再問。

「呃，最起碼讓我保有一點點自尊？」

Raven嗤了一聲，然後她瞇起眼，緊盯著Charles，「等等，該不會和那位聯邦法警有關吧？」

「咦？」

「和貝格蒙號會合之後，Hank對我說了，你和負責押送你的法警被困在穿梭艇裡長達兩天，而他是正值發情期的Omega。」

「……對。」

「Charles，」她定定注視著他，緊繃著臉問道：「需要我處理嗎？」

「……我不認為Erik是那種人。」

「關於這點，我會親自去確認。」她堅持道。

「Raven——」

「Charles，讓我處理。」Raven果斷結束這個話題。

「好吧，就聽妳的。」他知道Raven的動機是想要保護他，儘管他認為這完全不必要，但他只能順從Raven的決定。「謝謝妳。」

接下來回船的途中他們沒有再交談，抵達停泊艙，Raven為Charles指明了靠接口的方向，丟下一句：「最多三十分鐘。你告訴他們準備啟航，等我回船就能出發了。」說完，她逕自搭乘電梯回去找那位法警。

Charles只能對自己搖頭嘆息，舉起突然變得沉重不堪的雙腳，獨自走向他的船。

大老遠的，他就看到貝格蒙號的全體船員都擠在艙門口。Charles覺得感動又有點尷尬，他加快腳步，朝向「浩浩蕩蕩」的歡迎隊伍。

「歡迎回來，船長。」Logan代表大夥說道。

「Raven呢？」Hank連忙問：「我剛剛好像看到她和你一起走出電梯？」

「她說還有一件事需要處理，叫我先回船，準備好隨時啟航。」Charles簡短說道，他的船員們接收到訊息，立刻動身前去各自的工作崗位。

過了差不多三十分鐘，Raven準時回到貝格蒙號。

她的神情看起來很輕鬆，Charles推測應該是好消息。

「都解決了嗎？」

她點了點頭，「我想是的。不過，還要過一陣子才能真正確定。」

一切就緒，他們立刻啟程離開聯邦太空站——無視Richter警長的留言，通知Charles回到麥加利做筆錄——遠離這個星系，把整件事遠遠拋在腦後。

將近一個月之後，有天Charles接到了Raven的訊息，告訴他說，再也不必擔心Erik可能會帶給他麻煩。

隨著時間流逝，Charles漸漸淡忘了這件事。偶爾他會回想起受困在穿梭艇的情景，打開衣櫃看見那件藍色襯衫時也會想到Erik，但除此之外，他並未太過掛心那位聯邦法警。

直到半年前，因為一件合作的案子，Raven回到貝格蒙號，和他們共同生活了幾個星期，那時候Charles才得知Raven竟然一直和Erik保持通訊聯絡。

Charles非常驚訝，由於Raven從事的活動比Charles的「生意」更危險，和她打交道的人多是狠角色，Charles忍不住提醒她道：「倘若有人發現妳和聯邦法警通訊，可能會懷疑妳是通風報信的線人。難道妳還在監視他嗎？即便妳說過他不會帶給我麻煩？」

「喔，Charles，算了吧，不是每一件事都跟你有關。」Raven翻了個白眼，「你知道現在要找到一個喜歡Kathy，能夠討論劇情的同好有多困難嗎？」

「等等，」Charles不敢置信問道：「妳的意思是，你們保持聯絡是為了談論廣播劇？」

「嗯哼。」

基於好奇也出於關心，Charles向Raven要了Erik的聯絡方式。他聯絡上Erik，而Erik坦率承認Raven是他唯一認識的廣播劇同好，他們會和對方一起討論劇情，僅此而已。

Charles和Erik開始通訊，他們幾乎不談私事，通常都是Erik查案時碰到困境，認為Charles有可能會知道某些消息，便會聯絡他；而Charles則會斟酌自己應該說多少，他不會透露和自己有直接或間接利害關係的特定人士或團體，但他不介意告訴Erik某些財團的內幕。他猜想Erik或多或少察覺到他的「本業」，不過Erik沒有追根究柢。

三個月前，Charles和貝格蒙號前往中央星域，Erik的派駐地剛好也在那裡，於是他聯絡了Erik，希望能和他見面吃頓飯。

Erik答應了他的邀約。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

「……再下去我們會遲到。」

「……別擔心，我是船長，他們會等我。」

「Charles。」

Erik抓住那隻在他下腹遊走的手掌，阻止身後的人無視鬧鈴已響還繼續挑逗他。

Charles收緊手臂環住Erik的腰，胸口貼著他的背脊，額頭抵著他的腦勺，嘴唇貼上他的後頸，發出了不滿的呻吟聲。

近似於撒嬌的舉動令Erik不由莞爾，他輕撫Charles的手背，搓揉他的手腕，但在Charles開始親吻他的頸窩時，一把推開他的手臂，迅速掙脫他的懷抱，一骨碌翻身下床。背後傳來更為響亮的不滿呻吟只加深Erik臉上的笑容。

Erik獨自走進浴室，洗去Charles留在他身上的氣味。無論Charles對待他的態度始終有多麼「客氣」，身為Alpha的生物本能仍在，他下意識以自己的味道標示Erik。

待Erik盥洗完畢回到房裡，Charles已經坐在床沿，正低頭查看通訊器。

「輪到你了。」他說。

「好。」

Charles淋浴梳洗的期間，Erik換上適合旅行的便衣，接著開始收拾行李。

算起來這只是他們第三次見面，兩人的相處已經十分自然，Erik甚至覺得無論自己在Charles的面前說什麼或做什麼都沒半點不自在——彷彿被困在穿梭艇飄蕩的兩天裡，他已經把尷尬的額度都用完了。

那天，他們搭乘貝格蒙號飛回聯邦太空站，Erik將毫無反抗的Charles丟進拘留室之後，他立刻前往辦公室，調閱貝格蒙號的登錄資料。

_貝格蒙號（ISA Bergamot），梭鱈級貨船，隸屬於跨星系獨立貨船聯盟，最大載貨量一百五十噸，船長Charles F. Xavier……_

根據獨立貨船聯盟的公開資料庫，貝格蒙號多次獲得最優等的評價，過去五年內沒有任何一筆貨物遺失的記錄，僅有個位數的延遲到貨。以一艘航行於外圍星系的不定期貨船，她的信用非常好。

Charles Xavier確有其人，至於Emma說資料庫裡找不到他，則是因為Charles既非通緝犯也沒有任何前科。

Charles告訴Erik的絕大多數都是實話。

原本Erik已經傾向相信Charles的說詞，認為那紙通緝令有可能是作業疏失造成的。再怎麼說，過去也曾發生過類似的烏龍，肇因於電腦系統出了小差錯或是人為的資料誤植，說不定Charles就只是個喝酒闖禍的倒楣鬼，而不是罪犯。

直到深入追查後，他們發現那不是作業疏失而是犯罪資料庫系統遭到入侵，疑似有人企圖陷害Charles。隨後一位年輕漂亮的Beta女性出現在聯邦太空站，自稱是Charles的律師，到了那時大家才知道Charles竟然與赫赫有名的Kurt Marko有關聯。

不過，更令Erik驚訝的，則是Charles在聯邦探員與太空站駐警的面前表現得像完全不像他——就算他的真實身分是已故船運大亨的繼子，但過去兩天Erik看到的是一位世故、細心、又體貼的貨船船長，而不是裝模作樣的紈褲子弟。

_Charles在演戲。_ Erik瞭解到， _他有所隱瞞。_

貝格蒙號一行人啟程離開太空站之前，Raven私底下找過Erik。

那段充滿火藥味的談話非但沒能為Erik解惑，反之他發現自己更加搞不清楚Charles到底是怎麼樣的一個人。

後來Erik調查了Raven，很遺憾的收獲非常有限。

幾乎沒有關於這位「律師」的資料，Raven Darkholme這個名字從來沒有出現在任何一筆聯邦案件的相關記錄。Erik推測她很有可能是Charles的私人法律顧問而非執業律師，雖不尋常但也不是不可能。

另一個疑點則是Charles說他們是兄妹，但Kurt Marko的兩段婚姻就只有兒子Cain和繼子Charles，沒有其他的子女；此外Erik也找不到任何證據顯示她是Kurt Marko或Charles的生父或生母的非婚生女兒，她和Charles的親屬關係無法獲得證實。

Raven和他維持通訊的理由才不是為了跟他討論廣播劇，而是她從未放心他不會對Charles做出指控，想要保持對他的觀察或甚至監視；Erik配合Raven的藉口，繼續和她一來一往聊最新的劇情，抱著期待或許哪一天他能從她身上套出那對兄妹隱瞞的事。

Erik欣賞Raven直率的性格，儘管她始終沒有說溜嘴，向他透露任何有趣的資訊，Erik仍相當喜歡和她通訊閒聊。

半年前，Charles主動聯絡Erik，想知道Raven和他是否真為廣播劇同好。

他們交換了一段簡短且客套對話，最後Charles誠懇說道：「Erik，如果有什麼事我可以幫上忙，請直接告訴我。」

「我說過你不必擔心我跑去找你要撫養費。」Erik立刻回了那句。

「喔。」Charles先是一愣，然後忙搖頭否認，「不，不是那件事。我……我認識不少貨船和客船的船長，如果哪天你要前往沒有定期客輪的偏遠行星，我可以介紹信得過的客貨太空船。」

這回換Erik愣住了。他沒有想到Charles會說出……如此實際的提議。

「謝謝你的好意。」他由衷說道：「只可惜你的提議晚了幾天，此刻我在卡迪諾的太空港，預計一個小時之後啟航。」

「……卡迪諾？辦案？」

「我不應該和你討論這個。」

「核子原料礦走私的案子？」

Erik心中一凜，他謹慎地問：「你知道些什麼？」

Charles聳了聳肩，隨口回道：「恐怕不多。只不過聽到一些抱怨，關於聯邦探員強制登船檢測盤查，耽誤了許多貨船的行程。」

「啊。」

Erik突然想起Charles曾經說過的一段話： _「我幫委託人取得或傳遞他們想要的東西，大致上是這樣……通常是資訊，或是文件。」_

起初Erik懷疑Charles是商業間諜，後來才得知他是貨船船長。毋庸置疑，Charles的消息非常靈通……

「Charles，你知道些什麼？」Erik又問了一次相同的問題。

這回Charles很明顯的猶豫了。他若有所思了好半晌，最後才說：「你想知道什麼？」

「你能告訴我什麼？」

他舔了舔嘴唇，緩緩說道：「一般貨船——就算是 _一般走私船_ ——現在也很少碰核子原料走私的生意了。最新的輻射偵測技術……好吧，據我所知還是有破解的方法，但不是每個人都能辦到，總而言之，這年頭走私核子原料太容易被執法人員盯上，不是被逮補就是被刁難索賄，風險高又沒想像中賺錢。然而那還是比較幸運的，倘若碰上同行黑吃黑，才是真正的血本無歸……我不是說個體戶不存在，而是目前這塊市場由軍火商甚至是能源公司本身把持，火力強大的武裝貨船才是核子原料走私的最大宗。」

Erik不相信Charles完全吐實，但他相信這個情報有所依據。

兩個星期之後，他們逮到了能源公司的內賊，走私的手法是將標示的特定貨箱夾藏在貨櫃中，透過正常的出貨管道，由武裝貨船運載，送往收貨端的同夥，包括航太公司、軍火工廠、以及發電廠的內應，這批記錄上不存在的中間產品再流入黑市。

據信這是近十年來聯邦政府查獲規模最大的核子原料走私網。有位聯邦探員私下向Erik打聽他的線人是誰，但Erik沒有透露半個字。

他有預感Charles不會樂意旁人得知他提供的消息主導了辦案的方向。

他也有預感Charles知情但沒說出口的恐怕更多。

Erik錄了一段訊息向Charles道謝，他的用詞很模糊，以防第三方攔截到訊息。隔天他接到了回覆，螢幕上Charles笑容可掬說，「不必客氣，我很高興能幫上忙。」

此後Erik偶爾會向Charles打聽消息，而Charles幾乎都會回答，但他從來沒有開口要求任何回報。

資訊就是金錢，Erik當然懂這道理，他忍不住懷疑，或許是自己在利用Charles——Raven曾經提及Charles會想要補償他，說不定提供情報就是Charles補償他的方式。

無償從Charles的口中得知重要情報，令Erik感到過意不去。

或許正是心有愧疚的緣故，三個月前他才會答應和Charles見面。

……結果Charles在他的住處留了兩夜。

Erik不會否認他們分別之後他不只一次想起Charles，抑制劑讓他在發情期不至於失去理智無法照理日常生活以及工作，但在影響最劇的數小時之中，他仍會渴望身邊有人陪伴，那個人的氣味和觸摸會讓他的焦躁渴望燃燒殆盡終歸平靜。在他的幻想中，那個人以Charles的形體出現。

再次分別後，Erik和Charles通訊時不再只談案件，他們也會談論生活瑣事，如同一般的朋友。

上個星期，Charles聯絡Erik時，他正好在安排休假的行程。派駐在別的星系意味著返鄉休假是一件麻煩事，除了假期得配合客輪航班的日期，中途也常需要多次轉乘，耗費在旅行的時間大概是停留在母星的三倍。

「如果你不嫌棄，我可以載你一程。」Charles毫不猶豫建議。

「你們除了載貨也會載旅客？」Erik好奇問道。

「偶爾。」Charles回答：「在外圍星系，多數太空船都是客貨混合船，貝格蒙號也沒有例外，儘管我們以載貨為主。目前船上還有空的艙房，房間有獨立衛浴，但沒有清潔服務，所以你得打掃自己的艙房。船上有供餐，非常歡迎你和我們一起用餐，倘若你有特殊的飲食需求，也可以帶自己的食物上船。」

Erik心動了。

不必多次轉乘絕對是最大的誘因，代價是他可能得稍稍繞點路，到某個太空港和貝格蒙號會合，並且等Charles處理完貨物，但計算下來反倒比在不同轉運站之間轉乘不同客輪還要節省時間，更不用說旅費較為低廉；再者，Erik接觸過貝格蒙號的船員，知道他們不會因為他的性別而對他言語或肢體騷擾。

Erik接受了Charles的提議，他們確認彼此的行程時間，約定在太空站MX-17碰頭。

假期的第一天，Erik清早出門，搭乘定期客輪來到MX-17，入住預訂的客房。

行李才放下，他就接到了Charles的訊息。貝格蒙號已經抵達太空站，正在裝卸貨物，可能還需要一、兩個小時才能完成作業。「我該去哪裡找你？」Charles問。

Erik思考了一會，最後他回傳了自己的房間號碼。

趁著見面前的空檔，他先沖了澡，洗去太空旅行的倦意。

Charles出現在房間門口的當下，Erik才發現原來自己有多麼期待見到他。

Charles的味道如記憶裡的宜人，溫和、沒有侵略性，如同他的性格。

至於接下來的發展……Erik猜想，既然他們已經知道彼此在床上合得來，目前單身的兩人為何不把握難得相聚的短暫片刻呢？

晚餐後，他們沒有直接回房開始第二回合，相反的，Charles帶Erik前去位於太空站頂層的觀景室。MX-17的觀景室是一間直徑約三十公尺的圓形艙室，偌大的空間裡只有十數張造型極簡的弧形長椅，鑲嵌在地面和出入口的導光條散發柔和的藍色螢光，落地窗外則是數不清的繽紛光點。

他們並立在窗前，觀景室裡還有數對情侶依偎在長椅上，Erik半開玩笑悄聲問：「這是你的私房約會景點嗎？」

Charles搖頭，「不，我已經好多年沒有來這裡了。今天新血來潮，突然想上來看看……小時候半夜睡不著，我會溜來這裡看太空船。」他伸手比劃著，停泊區在他們腳下，大大小小不同型號的太空船靠接在停泊環，不停閃爍的信號燈與船體反射的金屬光澤比星空更為璀璨。

「那時候你幾歲？」

「大概十歲吧。」Charles回答，他看起來有點感傷。

雖然Charles從沒提起自己的幼時往事，但根據網路上能夠找到的新聞存檔，Erik猜想Charles的童年恐怕不怎麼愉快。

Erik不知道該如何安慰Charles和他可能存在的童年創傷，但他清楚自己能做什麼讓Charles的心情好轉。

他環住Charles的肩膀，附在他的耳旁低聲說：「想要回去讓我把你的大腦操出來嗎？」

Erik心滿意足地看著Charles一臉吃驚，發出喝水嗆到的聲音——但他沒得意太久，Charles一把摟住他的腰，露出極為挑逗的笑容，「我很期待。」

三十分鐘後，當Erik趴在床上，Charles跪在他身後，用舌頭和手指逼得他只能發出喘息和呻吟和一連串無意義的語句時，他有點後悔自己不該說出那句話。

他們精疲力竭入睡之際，Charles還喃喃說著睡醒再來一場晨間性愛，只可惜兩人睡到鬧鈴響起，沒有充裕的時間繼續翻雲覆雨。

Charles步出浴室時，Erik已經整理好行李。他靜靜看著Charles將前一晚的衣褲迅速套上身，各自確認沒有遺落任何私人物品之後才離開客房。他們前去住宿層的管理處辦理退房，再搭電梯到穿堂層。

此刻太空站的標準時間是0600，穿堂裡飄散著咖啡與食物的香氣。他們在一間忙碌的小店買了簡單的歐陸早餐，坐在開放式用餐區享用現煮咖啡、新鮮麵包、以及炒蛋。

餐後Erik跟隨Charles前往貨船停泊區，在成排小型太空船之間，他一眼就看到了那艘年紀恐怕和他差不多的梭鱈級老貨船。

相隔將近一年，Erik又登上了貝格蒙號。

船上的走道沒有任何箭頭標示，Charles一邊走一邊為他介紹，而Erik默記在心。「這條走道往上通向駕駛艙，那邊往下過去是醫務室，最底下是貨艙。我們會先經過飯廳，最後才是艙房區。」

「往這邊走。」他們穿過飯廳——說是飯廳，其實只是附有加熱設備的簡易廚房，以及一張足以容納十人的長桌——踏入另一條寬約一公尺半的走道，來到太空船的後半部，船員們的生活空間。

「我們有六間艙房，目前兩間空著。」Charles指著其中一扇漆著藍色X記號的艙門，「這是我的房間，也許你還記得？」

「當然。」Erik回答。他們獲救那天，他曾經在Charles的艙房睡了幾個小時。

隔著走道與Charles艙房相對的房間，門上貼著一塊牌子，上頭是端正的手寫字「Hank」。

再過去，是一扇噴上彩色塗鴉的艙門，Charles說：「這間原本是Rogue和Ororo共用的，但Jubilee覺得一個人住很無聊，也搬進去和她們擠。」

接下來那間艙房的門板上是三道平行刀痕，「Logan的房間。」他說。

他們在一扇門板上沒有任何標示的艙房外停下腳步，Charles推開厚重的艙門，「這間是給你的。」

Erik跟在Charles後頭走進艙房，房間比他想像中寬敞，大約四公尺見方，一張雙層床、兩張書桌、兩張椅子，還有一扇能看到船外的小舷窗。

「個人衛浴在這——」

話才說到一半，門邊的內部通訊器傳出年輕女性的聲音：「船長，有個來自新棕櫚園行星的通訊請求。」

「不好意思。」Charles對Erik露出歉意的微笑，他走到門邊，按下通話鍵，「Ororo，幫我轉到我的艙房，我會再那裡接收。」

「收到，船長。」

「呃，Erik，抱歉——」

「沒關係，」Erik說：「你先去忙。」

Charles匆忙離去後，Erik把行李往下鋪一丟，開始仔細打量接下來四天他住的艙房。房間很乾淨，個人衛浴的設備齊全，雖然舒適度比不上客輪的房間，但他沒什麼好抱怨的。

走道傳來一陣沉重的腳步聲，Erik好奇地探頭向外查看，一位壯漢快步走到他隔壁的艙房，停下腳步。

他記得這位漢子，那是貝格蒙號的大副Logan。

Logan也看見了Erik。他揚起眉頭，「你是Erik，對吧？……好久不見。Chuck跟我說，這一趟會有旅客和我們同行，但他沒說旅客就是你。」他左右張望，不知道在尋找什麼，「還是說，Chuck終於說服你離開聯邦政府，成為我們的新船員？」

「不，他只是答應載我一程。」Erik說。

Logan搖頭嘆了口氣，「真可惜。」

Erik突然想起昨晚遇見Alex Summers，他也以為Erik是貝格蒙號的新船員。「你們在招募船員嗎？」他問。

「我們一直缺人。」Logan說：「自從Raven離開後，Chuck有點排斥找新的船員，無視我們人手不足——」

「Logan。」Charles現身在他的艙門口，「呃，或許你還記得Erik？」

Logan不置可否哼了一聲。

「對了，Erik，我們會先去一趟新棕櫚園行星——一個農業星球——在那之後會有其他的旅客上船，到時候你可能需要和別人共用艙房。你可以接受嗎？」Charles遲疑問道。

「當然沒問題。」Erik立刻回答。

「……好，謝謝你的體諒。」Charles看了看Logan，又看了看Erik，最後他摸了摸鼻子，喃喃說：「我先去確認最後一批補給。」

他們站在原地注視著Charles的背影消失在走道底端，Logan嗤笑一聲，說：「我想，他本來的打算是建議你可以睡他的艙房，但在我的面前不好意思說出口。」

「……有可能。」Erik同意。那的確像是Charles會做出的提議。

Logan清了清喉嚨，「所以，你和Chuck——」

不論Logan原本想說什麼，他都沒說完，這時又有一位船員出現在走道上。

戴眼鏡的青年見到Erik，他微微一怔，旋即露出靦腆的微笑，出聲招呼道：「嗨，Erik，很高興又見到你了。」

 

※　※　※

 

_332天前_

「Charles，你得迴避。」

樣貌斯文的Beta青年毫不客氣對他的船長下令，而那位Alpha竟然聽話地轉過身步出醫務室。

Erik警戒地瞪著眼前這位自稱Hank的船醫。

那位通緝犯竟然是這艘前來救援貨船的船長，船上的人都是他的手下，情勢對Erik極為不利。他心裡七上八下，腦中浮現聽過的案件，在猶如法外之境的深空，落單的旅人可能會碰上綁架、侵害、摘器官……

Erik忍不住在心裡埋怨Charles，竟然把他丟在這裡和船醫大眼瞪小眼。他暗自希望Charles人在這裡——並不是說他信任Charles，而是他們相處了兩天，如果Charles想要傷害Erik，以Erik對他的認識程度，他會先察覺到Charles的意圖而有所警惕。

「呃，Erik——」戴眼鏡的白皙青年結結巴巴開口。

「我相信我需要事後避孕藥。」Erik直接了當說。

Hank先是一愣，然後點了點頭，「我瞭解了。」他遲疑了片刻，問：「是Charles，對吧？」

Erik頷首。

Hank又問：「還有其他人嗎？」

對此，Erik的反應是怒目瞪視，「你這是什麼意思？」

「我不知道你和Charles發生了什麼事，唯一能確定的，只有我在你身上聞到他的味道。我不知道是否涉及了其他人，Charles只對我說『我的旅伴需要檢查』，但他沒有具體說明到底是哪一種檢查，也沒有告訴我整件事的來龍去脈，僅只把你帶來這裡。Erik，如果你需要證物盒，請直接告訴我，我們船上備有幾組，我會幫你採證，即使……即使Charles有涉入也沒有例外。」

Hank臉上沒半點玩笑，只有毫無虛偽的關切。他一定察覺到Erik正值發情期，懷疑Erik可能碰上了某些人渣。

Erik搖頭，他長長吸了一口氣，說：「不，只有Charles。我的發情期開始的時候，只有我們兩人困在穿梭艇，沒有其他人。另外，不需要證物盒，Charles……他沒有違背我的意願。」

Erik的話似乎讓Hank大大鬆了一口氣。

「據我所知，Charles沒有性傳染病，也沒有其他常見的接觸傳染疾病——至少，我手邊最新的船員健康資料是這麼說的。保險起見，我還是必須檢查一些項目，排除傳染病或寄生蟲的可能性，尤其你來到我們的船上之前曾去過別的星球，這是必要的檢疫程序。」Hank煞有介事說道，而Erik只能點頭同意。

Hank拿出輕巧的攜帶型醫療儀器掃描Erik，檢查讀數，並且為他抽血，最後給了他口服賀爾蒙。

Hank對待他的態度謹慎且專業，他會把藥品標籤讓Erik過目，並敘述每一個進行的檢驗項目。儘管Erik還沒完全放下警戒，他已逐漸冷靜下來。

他環伺醫務室，空間不大但乾淨整齊且光線十足，這位船醫似乎滿可靠的。

將近半個小時之後，Hank向Erik保證，他的身體健康，沒有染上奇怪的外星疾病或寄生蟲，只有輕微脫水。

「好了。你要多補充水分，還有休息。」Hank說：「跟我來吧，船上有空的船員艙房。我相信你需要盥洗和睡眠。」

Erik真的累了，甚至感到有一點虛脫，此刻他最想做的只有倒下去呼呼大睡，唯一支撐他的只剩下依然不敢鬆懈的意志力。

Hank帶著他步出醫務室，來到外頭的走道，他只看到Logan倚在牆邊，不見Charles的蹤影。

Erik發覺自己有那麼一點點的失望。

「別緊張，我們不是法外之徒。」Logan趕緊說。他似乎誤解了Erik的神情，但Erik沒有吭聲。

Logan一語不發把掌上的電子裝置遞到Erik面前。

Erik低頭查看，螢幕上是通訊記錄，貝格蒙號聯絡了聯邦太空站，通知站方已經尋獲失蹤的聯邦法警Lehnsherr以及故障的穿梭艇，法警Lehnsherr無生命危險，目前在貨船上接受醫療照護，貝格蒙號預計八個小時之後會抵達聯邦太空站。

待Erik閱讀完畢，Logan碰了一下螢幕，畫面跳出貝格蒙號的識別證明，型號、認證碼、所屬的組織。「這裡，看到了嗎？我們是星際空難救助聯會的成員。」他粗聲粗氣說。

Erik默不作聲注視著眼前的壯漢。他是Alpha，他聞起來像是蓊鬱的針葉林和野獸毛皮，而他的體型幾乎是Erik的兩倍。不過他的氣味非常收斂，並未因為Erik在場而出現明顯的變化。Erik不知道那是因為Logan的性格使然，還是因為此刻他身上都是另外一位Alpha的味道……

「……Charles在哪裡？」問題才出口，Erik已經開始後悔。

「大概在他自己的艙房。」Logan解釋：「他身上的味道讓我們船上的小朋友們非常尷尬，所以我叫他先去沖澡。你要我帶你去找他嗎？」

「不，我想要先知道我的穿梭艇的狀況。」

「我們的輪機師把你的小船拖到我們的穿梭艇停泊艙。我帶你去。」Logan對船醫點頭致意，然後領著Erik沿著通道走到轉角，爬上窄窄的直梯，穿過敞開的艙蓋，進入另一間艙室。

「你叫Erik，對吧？……別緊張，Chuck都跟我說了，通緝令的誤會還有碰上哨兵的意外。我們的輪機師說，你的穿梭艇毀損太嚴重，我們手邊的零件無法修復，所以貝格蒙號會一路把你送回聯邦太空站。」

「……謝謝。」

截至目前為止，這艘船上沒有任何人對Erik做出騷擾的言行，而且他們對待這位押送他們船長的法警都意外的友善。

Charles到底對他們說了什麼？

Charles到底是什麼樣的一個人？

故障的穿梭艇停放在艙室的正中央，底部引擎室的外殼掀開，打開的艙門透出藍紫色的光線。

「咦？竟然已經開始打掃啦？」Logan詫異說道。

Erik好奇地朝穿梭艇走了過去。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

「Charles？」

「嗯？」Charles關掉蒸氣清潔機，轉過身，抬頭望向站在懸空通道上的Rogue，「我的船有什麼問題嗎？」

「有我在，怎麼可能？」她調皮地說：「她或許有點年紀，但她可是保養得宜的美女。」

Charles忍不住哈哈大笑，「喔，Rogue，妳說話越來越像Logan了。」

「這是壞事嗎？」

「也不算是。所以，妳原本想說什麼？」

Rogue輕輕巧巧爬下直梯，來到Charles跟前，「所有的船長都像你這樣嗎？」她問。

「恐怕妳得說的更具體一點。」

她偏過頭，用下巴指向蒸氣清潔機，「自己掃地。」

「這個嘛，因為其他船員都有別的工作。」Charles說：「總不能叫Hank來打掃，而我去準備大家的伙食吧？」

Rogue咯咯輕笑，「聽說你的廚藝……嗯，差強人意。」

「嘿，別把Logan的話照單全收！」Charles佯怒說道，他豎眉瞪眼的模樣惹得Rogue笑得合不攏嘴。

待她笑聲漸歇，Charles才開口問：「有人向妳挖角嗎？」

女孩立刻睜大眼，驚呼說：「你怎麼知道？」

Charles微微一笑，「恰巧猜中罷了。」

「……你有讀心術嗎？」

「沒有。」他搖頭，接著解釋：「因為妳問我『所有的船長都像我這樣嗎？』，表示妳對別的貨船船長感到好奇；再加上我們剛離開MX-17，因此我推測在太空站上有人和妳接觸，遊說妳到他們的船上工作，而妳心動了。」

Rogue垂下頭，隔了一會才抬起眼，小心翼翼問：「你會不高興嗎？」

「一點也不會。」Charles對她保證：「以個人的立場，我不希望妳離開，沒人能夠像妳把咱們『保養得宜的美女』照顧得這麼好；但我可以理解妳的想法，想要去別的船上工作，體驗不一樣的環境，有機會認識不同的人。」

「……Charles，目前我沒有離開貝格蒙號的打算。我喜歡這艘船，你人滿好的，我的朋友都在這裡，而且薪水也不錯。可是……或許有那麼一天，我會想去別的太空船、太空站、或旱塢，沒有特別的原因，就只是想要試試看不一樣的生活。」

「當然。」Charles柔聲說：「假如妳要去正規的商船或其他『合法的』場所，我會幫妳寫推薦函；至於走私船或打撈船，老實說，我不建議，但若妳執意要去，我相信也能找到人幫妳引介。不過，在那之前，我會盡己所能 _威脅利誘_ 妳留下。」

Rogue怔怔望著他，半晌之後她才小聲說：「謝謝你，Charles。」

Charles抬起手輕輕拍了拍女孩的頭頂，心中既驕傲又感傷。

他很早就學到永久的人事物是不存在的，來自不同星系的人因緣際會相遇，在同一艘船上一起生活，而扣除各式各樣天災人禍的悲劇發展——碰上隕石群、太陽風暴、反應爐爆炸、武裝打劫等——故事的結局通常是一段時日之後大夥各奔前程，太空船與留下的人逐漸衰老，最後進拆船場和養老院。

內部通訊器傳來午餐開飯的廣播，Charles和Rogue來到飯廳，餐桌上擺著豐盛的餐點，有新鮮的蔬菜也有切片水果，幾乎所有的船員都已坐在長桌邊——除了值班的Ororo，她先行吃過午餐，又回到駕駛艙。

飯廳裡的氣氛相當熱絡，Jubilee和Rogue輪番問起Erik的工作，好奇他辦過什麼有趣的案件，又派駐過哪些星球？在她們的追問下，Erik說了一個驚險的故事——有次他和同事負責保護一位關鍵證人出庭，在前往法院的途中，他們遭到埋伏，不明武裝集團企圖刺殺證人，雙方人馬爆發激烈槍戰。

午後，Charles繼續留在飯廳，一面監督Jubilee完成線上課程，一面閱讀最新收到的消息。

一則來自某軍火供應商的加密訊息，想知道Charles能否取得最新款哨兵的數據。

一件運送「醫療研究樣本」的委託案，但Charles以太空船沒有適當的儲存設備為由推辭。他相信Hank不會樂意見到醫務室的超低溫冷凍櫃被挪用來運載走私品。

一封來自Jean的私人訊息，她向Charles打聽幾位中間人的信用，最後還請他代為問候Logan。

等到Jubilee完成了今日的課程進度，她迫不及待離開飯廳。Charles則回到自己的艙房，躺平在床上，小睡了大約二十分鐘。醒來後，他傳了一條簡短的訊息給Raven，通知她飛行計畫沒有延遲，他們將如期會合。

1740，Charles走進飯廳，打算在值班前隨便吃點東西。他詫異地發現Hank和Erik都在飯廳裡，兩人站在電爐前，一見到Charles，他們暫停交談，分別向船長點頭招呼，接著又開始低聲聊天。

Charles從食物儲藏櫃取出口糧包，拆開茶包為自己沖了杯熱伯爵茶，他獨自坐在桌邊，嚼著堅果穀物能量棒，豎耳傾聽——偷聽——Hank和Erik的對話。

他們的談話內容出人意料的普通，Hank正在對他們的船客說明太空船上準備餐點的小技巧，比方如何使用常見的口糧包調理出變化多樣的菜色。

1800，Charles準時來到駕駛艙，接替Ororo的工作。

儘管Logan老愛調侃他的飛行技術，事實上，貝格蒙號的船長是一位中上水準的太空船飛行員——雖說他的操控技巧不如他們的飛行員或大副——基本的操作難不倒Charles，遇上緊急狀況時他也有能力應付，足以撐到Ororo或Logan趕來接手。

確認太空船所有系統正常運作，並且按照航道飛行沒有偏差，Charles安穩地坐進駕駛座，雙眼注視著前方窗外的景象，視線不時掃向顯示屏幕的讀數，而他的心思則飄到Erik的身上。

啟航之後，Charles還沒有機會和Erik單獨相處，他不知道Erik是否對貝格蒙號感到失望，畢竟搭貨船旅行的舒適程度不比客輪，船上沒有讓旅客打發時間的娛樂設施，也沒有表演節目或餘興活動。

另外，他的船員們似乎都記得Erik，看來那起意外和尷尬的相見給他們留下了深刻的印象。不曉得Erik和他們是否處得來……

「……我打擾你了嗎？」

Charles回過頭，發現Erik站在艙門口。他無法克制自己對Erik露出笑容，「一點也不會。我猜你們已經吃過晚餐了？」

「嗯。」Erik點頭，接著問：「為什麼你們的船醫還身兼廚師？」

「因為Hank是我們船上對做菜和飲食健康最有概念的人。」Charles回答：「再說，沒人生病或受傷的時候，他是全船最悠閒的人。」

他伸手比劃向旁邊的副駕駛座，Erik稍稍猶豫了一會，才移步走進駕駛艙，坐上那張椅子。

「你開始後悔了嗎？」

「什麼意思？」

「發現貨船上的生活相當枯燥，沒什麼娛樂。」

Erik哼了一聲，「我又不是太空觀光客。」

「……好吧。」

「對了，Logan邀我明天早上和他們一起健身。」

「哦？」Charles忍不住驚訝應道。

他的回應讓Erik皺起眉，「我不應該答應嗎？你們是否規定船員不能和乘客——」

「不。」Charles連忙否認，「就只是……噯，你也知道，大家一起健身就會產生競爭意識，跑得比平常得更快更賣力，或試圖舉起更重的槓片，諸如此類。可能是我太過懶散又不想被他們比下去，所以我很少和Logan或Hank同時段去健身室。」

Erik橫了他一眼，「Charles，我相信你才更需要這種同儕壓力。」

他們相視而笑，然後安靜了一會。Erik環顧駕駛艙，問道：「小型貨船都像這樣嗎？……每一位船員熟悉彼此，而且相處融洽。」

「那倒不一定。然而，一群人在太空船這種密閉的空間裡共同生活，彼此合不來對誰都沒好處。我想，這可能是小型貨船大多是家族經營的緣故，家庭成員之間就算有摩擦，也比較不會做出惡意破壞機械的舉動，或夥同外人洗劫自家貨船的勾當。」

Erik面無表情盯著Charles，令後者忍不住擔心自己是否太過危言聳聽。

「不過，你信任你的船員，對吧？」

「當然，我信任他們。」Charles毫不猶豫回答。

「他們問我是否打算加入這艘船。」

「『他們』？」

「你的船員。」Erik闡明：「每一個人。」

「噢。」 _這群好事的傢伙。_ 「呃，你怎麼回答？」

「我不確定。我喜歡現在的工作，不像小時候一心嚮往跑船……說實在話，這是我第一次搭乘貨船旅行，我還不確定自己是否能適應跑船的生活。」

「……說的也是。」

Erik向他道聲晚安，起身離開駕駛艙。

Charles目不轉睛看著Erik的背影，心中悵然若失。

_你到底在期待什麼，Charles？一個聯邦法警放棄自己的職位，來到這艘偶爾從事走私活動的不定期貨船當個船員？_

0100，Logan出現在駕駛艙接班。

Charles拖著腳步走向太空船後方。經過Erik的艙房門口時，他不由自主放慢腳步，但他強迫雙腿帶著他直接回自己的艙房。

Erik在他的船上，就在距離不到十公尺的另外一間艙房裡。

無論他有多麼想要走過去敲那扇艙門，爬上Erik的床，他都不能那麼做。

因為這是 _他的船_ ，他不希望Erik感到情非得已才讓Charles進房。

這是他從Gabby身上學到的一課。

這夜Charles睡得很熟，再次睜開眼睛已是鬧鈴響起時。

沖澡梳洗後，Charles前往飯廳，隨意吃了一包穀片口糧和一罐果汁當做早餐，之後他開始例行巡視。

第一站是駕駛艙。前腳才到，Ororo立刻朝氣勃勃向他打招呼。

「一切順利嗎？」他問。

「是的，船長。我們預計六個小時候之後抵達新棕櫚園。」

「很好。」

Rogue和Jubilee在輪機室，兩人忙得沒注意到Charles出現。他沒有打擾她們，僅是站在門口，聽她們談論他一知半解的線路裝置，確定她們的語氣不像在討論壞消息，他才放心離開輪機室。

往下來到貨艙，Charles遠遠就聽到打沙包的聲音。

船上的健身器材擺在貨艙的一個角落，以數張繩網隔出半開放的空間做為船員們的健身室。

Hank穿著T恤和短褲，手戴拳擊手套，依照固定的節奏出拳重擊吊掛在他面前的沙包，沙包顫動不止但未大幅度搖晃。

Erik躺在舉重椅上，Logan站在他身後，注視他舉起槓鈴的動作。

Charles的視線順著Erik肌肉繃緊的手臂移向他因呼吸起伏的胸口，他的上身只有一件灰色背心，衣服下襬和運動褲之間露出一小截窄腰。

Charles忍不住吞嚥。

若非他知道Logan早已心有所屬，他可能會產生危機意識——即便如此，Charles還是有一點點嫉妒。

最先注意到Charles的人是Logan。他扯著嗓子問：「嘿，Chuck，不加入我們嗎？」

「咳，不，謝了。」Charles慌忙說：「我還有艘船要顧。」

他聽到Erik發出一聲嗤笑，轉身快步離去的同時，他也忍不住苦笑。

Charles極為反常地在這個時間回到他的艙房。

一進房，他直接走進個人衛浴，解開褲子，握住半勃起的陰莖，套弄的同時想像著Erik躺在他身下呻吟喘息的模樣，直到他高潮。

擦乾淨下身和洗手的時候，Charles不住對鏡中的自己連連搖頭。

_振作一點，Charles。_

這頓午餐大夥吃得匆忙，飯後他和Logan來到駕駛艙，陪同Ororo完成最後一段飛行。

兩個小時之後，貝格蒙號順利飛抵新棕櫚園行星。

進入大氣層，窗外是一片無邊的綠意。新棕櫚園是少數具有熱帶雨林氣候形態的行星，十多年前拓荒者來到這顆星球，大規模砍伐原生林，開闢成熱帶種植園，引入機器人栽培油棕櫚、可可樹、以及咖啡等經濟作物。

Charles聯絡貨主Bourns，確認交貨的地點。

經過大約二十分鐘，貝格蒙號降落在農業試驗站附近的空地。

當地時間是上午十一點，室外溫度高達攝氏四十六度，相對溼度超過百分之九十。沒有船員想在這種天氣離船「觀光」，最後負責送貨的人只有船長和大副。

前往貨艙的途中，Logan邊走邊檢查佩槍，並且緊盯Charles確實把防身武器掛在腰間。每一次交貨都不能掉以輕心，就算表面上看起來沒有危機，仍需提防變故。

Rogue已經把貨箱搬上堆高機並且固定妥當，Logan當仁不讓跳上駕駛座，Charles只好再擠進旁邊的座墊。

貨艙門一打開，夾雜著植物和泥土氣味、令人窒息的濕熱空氣撲面而來。Logan面不改色發動機具，駕駛推高機離開貨船。

他們行駛在鋪著類似白色礫石的透水材料地面，前往距離停泊處將近一百公尺之外的建築物。農業試驗站的外觀與周遭濃密的樹木融為一體，平滑的外牆反射灰綠色光澤，遠看彷彿一塊藏在林間的岩石。

一名身材高瘦的中年男子站在正門口的檐廊底下，等他們接近，他迎了上來。

「Xavier船長？」他高聲問。

「我就是。」Charles躍下堆高機，「我相信你就是Bourns？」

男子點頭。他們客套地握手，迅速完成清點和簽收的交貨手續，接著Bourns拿出通訊器，招來兩位年輕人，他們協助Charles把貨箱卸下，放上油壓拖板車，推入室內。

這時，兩男一女出現在門口，他們身上都背著行李。

「船長，他們是我向你提到的旅客。」Bourns把Charles帶到他們面前，介紹道：「這是Xavier船長，他答應載你們到聯合七號太空站。這位是Valerie Cooper博士，她來到此地進行學術交流訪問。那位年輕人是她的助理。還有這是Josh，種植園的契約工。」

「你好，船長。」年輕的博士露出迷人的笑容，向Charles伸出手，「謝謝你答應載我們一程。」

「妳太客氣了。」Charles有些彆扭地回道。

「這位是我的助理Bobby。」她繼續介紹，而Charles則依序和另外兩位青年握手招呼。

Charles和Bobby把據說裡頭盛裝植物與土壤樣本的沉重密封箱搬上推高機，Cooper博士得到駕駛座旁邊的椅墊，Charles、Bobby和Josh站在機具後方，抓牢固定行李的繩網。Logan載著一行人返回貝格蒙號，堆高機直接駛進敞開的貨艙。

「Logan，請你通知Ororo，我們即將起飛。」

「收到。」

Charles對新上船的乘客們招手，「跟我來吧，我帶你們去艙房。」

他們背起各自的行李，跟隨Charles爬上樓梯離開貨艙。

在艙房外的走道，他們遇見了從飯廳方向過來的Erik。

Erik瞪大眼，他的視線越過Charles的肩膀，落在他身後其中一位新船客的身上。

根據Erik的表情，Charles知道他絕對認出Cooper博士正是Raven。

「Erik！」Raven驚呼。她推開Charles，跑到Erik面前一把抱住他的肩膀。

Erik露出錯愕又不好意思的表情，過了一會才抬起手輕輕回抱。

Raven轉過頭，對Charles投以強烈懷疑的眼神，同時嘴上卻以不相稱的嬌嗔語調抱怨道：「Charles，你明明知道Erik是我的朋友，為什麼不事先告訴我他也在船上！」

「我猜妳會喜歡驚喜。」Charles吶吶回道。

四名船客的住宿安排瞬間分配妥當——Bobby和Josh共用剩下的空艙房，Raven則把行李搬進Erik的房間。

等他們安頓好，貝格蒙號再次起飛升空。

聯合七號太空站離此地大約兩天航程，太空站距離Erik的母星很近，Erik原本的計畫就是在聯合七號下船，再搭乘定期渡船返回母星。

晚餐非常熱鬧，貝格蒙號暫時關閉主推進器，包括駕駛在內所有人都圍坐在長桌邊，享用Hank特地準備的菜餚。

Charles坐在主位，他安靜地聽著大家熱切交談，滿足地看著船員和乘客們將桌上的食物一掃而空。

他希望每一天都能這麼熱鬧，彷彿整艘老貨船充滿了青春活力。

由於隔日清晨Charles要值班，晚餐後兩個小時，他獨自來到健身房，跳上跑步機，不再想著他有多麼想要和Raven私下聊天，或和Erik在他的艙房裡盡情做愛，但那兩人和Rogue還有Bobby在餐桌上玩起紙牌遊戲。

跑了將近一個小時，Charles才心滿意足離開健身室，回到自己的艙房，洗澡換衣後，早早爬上床睡覺。

夜裡某個時間點，他被內部通訊器吵醒。

「船長，你最好過來駕駛艙一趟。」

過了一秒，Charles才瞭解到自己沒有按下通話鍵。那是廣播模式。想必Ororo已經呼叫他好幾次，但熟睡的他沒有回應。

Charles立刻跳下床，套上鞋子，匆忙離開艙房。

在走道上，他撞見奪門而出的Raven，以及緊跟在她身邊的Erik。

他沒有阻止Erik和Raven跟上，他們以最快的速度衝進駕駛艙。

Logan已經到了。他站在Ororo身後，一臉凝重盯著顯示螢幕。

「怎麼回事？」

「有一艘不明太空船高速接近我們。」Ororo憂心忡忡對他說：「我先送出呼叫訊號，但那艘船沒有回應。然後我掃描那艘船，發現他們有武裝。就在剛剛，他們開始發射通訊干擾信號……會是海盜嗎？」

「不，這種手法不像海盜。」Charles眉頭深鎖，「貝格蒙號沒有武裝，也不屬於結伴的船隊，太空海盜要搶我們，大可直接攔截，登船拿走值錢的物品，前後頂多一、兩個小時，根本不需要干擾通訊，因為發出求救訊號也不會有救援在兩個小時之內抵達。

「干擾訊號代表他們已經認定這艘船就是目標，但他們想要的東西可能在短時間內難以到手。」Charles繼續說：「排除機械，拆走我們的舊式引擎和零件沒什麼利潤。至於貨物，翻遍貨艙也不需要那麼多時間。最有可能的，恐怕是想要某個人……」

他直覺看向Raven，但Raven立刻搖頭，「我不認為我是目標。沒人知道我去新棕櫚園，一路上我都有確認沒被跟蹤，更何況最近我沒得罪哪些惹不起的人。」

「會是衝著你來的嗎？」Erik突然開口問Charles。

「不太可能。我一向都很小心不去招惹危險人物。」

「有沒有可能他們的目標是贖金？」Erik又問：「畢竟你是Marko集團的大少爺，不是嗎？」

 

※　※　※

 

_331天前_

「我沒事，Ms. Darkholme，除了拘留室的床一點都不符合人體工學，害我躺得腰酸背痛。妳可以告訴我這是怎麼一回事嗎？」

Levene冷哼一聲，譏笑道：「原來是個在偏遠星球喝醉鬧事的公子哥。Erik，還真是辛苦你了，竟然那傢伙困在穿梭艇長達兩天。」

Erik沒有附和。

那個人不是Erik認識的Charles。

受困的兩天裡，他們躺在穿梭艇的地板上，Charles不但沒有任何怨言，他甚至還有心思關切Erik的身體健康與飲食。

Emma長篇大輪解釋整件事的來龍去脈時，Erik默不作聲打量Raven Darkholme。

一個小時之前她現身在聯邦太空站，這位舉手投足間盡是魅力的年輕Beta女性，自稱是Charles的律師，強調她的客戶「雖然酒品不怎麼好，但他不是通緝犯」。根據她出示的身分證明，大夥才知道Charles Xavier這位名不見經傳的貨船船長，竟然是已故太空航運大亨Kurt Marko的繼子。

Raven瞄了Erik一眼，兩人視線對上時，她直勾勾盯著他，令Erik有些不自在。他忍不住納悶，她是否知道Charles和他之間發生的事？

Erik回到太空站時，他的發情期已經結束了。除此之外，搭乘貝格蒙號返航的途中，他不但洗過澡，衣服也清洗過，沒有人察覺到他和押解的犯人有任何不尋常的跡象，而他也希望維持這個表象。

然而貝格蒙號的船員們知情，這位律師很有可能已經從他們的口中得知實情。

眼見Charles表現得像是另外一個人，Erik感到胃部糾結，不好的預感油然升起， _搞不好這是一場精心設計的騙局。_ 他想道。

為Charles解除手銬時，他聽到Charles低聲向他道謝，但他沒有回應。

如同其餘的聯邦探員和太空站駐警，Erik沉默注視著那兩人趾高氣昂離開辦公室。

不知道過了多久，他聽到Emma提高音量說：「好了，看熱鬧的該回去了。」

那句話使在場的人如夢初醒，大家再次開始低聲交談，並且陸陸續續離開這間臨時辦公室，不到一分鐘，又只剩下他們幾個人。

「Erik，告訴我你遭遇到哨兵的廢棄船塢。」

由於穿梭艇的電腦記憶體受損，失去航行記錄與座標、以及所有的掃描資料，Moira認定該那座船塢可能就是他們尋找的關鍵線索，她和Sean嘗試在星圖上標示可能的所在位置，計畫儘快前去那座位於某衛星的廢棄船塢著手調查；Emma則聯繫Trask集團的聯絡人，詢問關於哨兵的問題。

「Erik。」Levene打岔道。

「什麼事？」

他朝門口一指，「那個律師，她在外頭，說想要見你。」

「……好。」

_她知道了嗎？Charles對她說了什麼？_

Erik焦慮地快步走出辦公室。

Raven站在門外等著，她雙臂交抱在胸前，全身上下透著防衛的氣息。

「Ms. Darkholme。」

她劈頭問道：「有什麼地方可以讓我們進行私人談話而不會受到打擾？」

Erik想了一下，「請跟我來。」

他把那位律師直接帶回他的寢室。

一路上她保持沉默，甚至沒有開口詢問Erik打算把她帶去哪裡。當她發現他們來到住宿區，她的眼裡露出一絲未隱藏好的驚訝。

Erik並未向她解釋，他對這座太空站不熟悉，不知道除了他的寢室還有哪裡可以讓他們私下討論可能會危害到他職位的相關話題。

房門在他們身後關上的瞬間，Raven開門見山說道：「Charles告訴我了。他說你們受困的兩天裡，他可能做了一些你認為自己受到侵犯的舉動——」

_果然是那件事。_

「——如果你計畫對他提出訴訟，請你的律師直接連絡我。」她拿出通訊器，「這是我的聯絡方式——」

「我不會提告。」不等她說完，Erik打斷了她的話。

「我也不認為你會希望上法庭，畢竟事發時你仍在值勤，而他是你押解的犯人，這些條件都對你不利。」Raven銳利的雙眼直視著他，「我相信庭外和解是你最好的選項。」

至此，Erik終於弄清楚她的來意。他按捺心中的怒火，咬牙說道：「妳以為我會利用那件事來威脅他或敲詐他嗎？只因為現在我知道他是Marko集團的大少爺，所以打算從他身上撈到一些好處？」

Raven繃著臉，冷冰冰回道：「Cain Marko才不會給你半毛錢。他和Charles處不來，他巴不得這整件事變成某種性醜聞，登上八卦報板面，讓Charles難堪；至於Charles，老實說，他不是很在乎自己的名聲，畢竟他早已不再屬於那個社交圈了，現在和他有生意往來的人，只要他能準時送貨交貨，誰也不在乎他的出身，或者他和某位不知名的Omega在發情期間『你情我願』的性事變成茶餘飯後的閒聊題材。然而，以我對Charles的瞭解，他會想要補償你。」

Erik不由得提高音量，咬牙切齒問：「妳認為我是那種人？」

「我怎麼會知道？我又不認識你。」Raven聳了聳肩，「但這種情況不是沒發生過。」

「……妳的意思是，曾經有人爬到Charles的床上，只為了敲詐他？」Erik困難地問道。

「你說呢？」Raven反問。

Erik感到胃部沉甸甸的，不由得開始同情Charles。他幾乎可以想像八卦新聞的標題： _「Charles Xavier，Marko集團已故創辦人的繼子，捲入性醜聞」_ 。

他思考了片刻，關於自己該如何說服Raven。「沒有證據。」他邊想邊說：「沒有影像記錄，同時那艘穿梭艇已經徹底清潔過，我也洗過澡、換過衣服，生物跡證遭到污染破壞。就算我現在立刻去醫務室採集檢體，證明Charles和我發生過性關係，但貝格蒙號的船醫曾詢問我是否需要證物盒，而當時我明確告訴他不需要，因為Charles沒有違背我的意願。倘若日後我指控他性侵害，我的前後說詞兜不攏，而像妳這樣的律師，想必在協商時能輕而易舉把我攻擊得體無完膚，我別說拿不到和解金，恐怕最後連工作都不保。因此，Ms. Darkholme，妳不必擔心我對你的客戶做出任何指控。」

不知為何，Erik覺得有點難過。Charles指示他關掉穿梭艇上的攝影機、清理沾滿兩人體液的穿梭艇、甚至安排Hank主動提及證物盒，那些皆非為Erik著想的體貼舉動，而是計算過的自保手段。現在他還派律師前來警告Erik……

Raven的眼神變了。

「你真是個直接的人。」她的語調也變了，少了先前的咄咄逼人。

「我不喜歡拐彎抹角。」Erik冷硬回道。

她的肩膀線條鬆懈了幾分，「……怪不得他說你不是那種人。」她喃喃說，嗓音不再充滿敵意。

「……誰說我不是哪種人？」Erik好奇問。

Raven偏過頭，仔細端詳Erik，彷彿在重新評估情況。

「抱歉，Erik，來見你是我的擅自行動，不是Charles的主意。」她爽快說道：「他認為你不是 _那種人_ ，但我不相信他。Charles通常是個精明的人，但他一碰到感情就會變成白痴，而我不想看到他受傷，也不希望有人利用這點傷害他。」

「……妳很保護他。」

超越一般律師對客戶表現出來的關心。

她是Charles的情人嗎？或前任情人？或她暗戀Charles？

_她是Beta，但Erik有種預感，Charles約會的對象不限於Omega。_

「不，我不是Charles的女朋友。」Raven搖頭否認：「還有，不，我也不是他的前女友。」

「妳怎麼……」 _妳怎麼會知道我在想什麼？_

「很明顯。」她微笑說道：「你的表情洩露了你的想法。」

她展現的保護欲、關切、以及對Charles熟識的程度，顯示她不僅是Charles的律師，更是他的朋友。他們的關係或許超過朋友，但她說她不是Charles的前任或現任情人——

Erik突然問：「妳喜歡Kathy嗎？」

「誰？」Raven一頭霧水回問。

「廣播劇。」

「……喔……是啊。」

「妳是Charles的妹妹。」Erik得到這個結論。

Raven的下巴掉了下來。她不敢置信問道：「他告訴你，我喜歡那齣廣播劇？」

Erik頷首。

「哇……」她一時語塞，過了半晌，才低聲說：「我必須承認，這真是出乎我的意料。」

「為什麼？他不常對別人提到妳？」

漂亮的年輕女子立刻翻了個白眼，「我倒希望Charles別把我的大小事都告訴陌生人。」

火爆的氣氛瞬間緩和了下來。

她對Erik露齒微笑，大方伸出手，「請讓我重新自我介紹，Raven Darkholme。」

「Erik Lehnsherr。」他伸手和她一握。

Raven留下她的聯絡方式，說若Erik還有什麼和Charles相關的「未了之事」，直接聯絡她，她會為Erik轉達。

Erik送她到電梯口，確認電梯前往停泊層，他又單獨回到辦公室。

一進辦公室，Emma立刻問他：「那位律師找你麻煩嗎？」

「沒什麼。」Erik簡短回道：「都解決了。」

那天稍晚，Erik調閱太空站的進出站紀錄，得知貝格蒙號已經離開了。那艘老貨船載著他的祕密離開了。

一個月之後，他們也離開了這座太空站。

案情沒有進展，所有的線索都指向廢棄船塢，但終點也在那裡。

在偏遠的外圍星系，海盜或走私經常是當地人維持生計的手段，Erik推測附近星球的居民或多或少都與主導劫船案的團體有利害關係，因此沒人願意開口。

出發返回中央星域之際，Erik傳了一道訊息給Raven。

_麻煩轉告妳的兄長，請他不必擔心有人向八卦網站爆料自稱是他的孩子。倘若有，那絕對跟我沒有關係。_

他很快就收到了Raven的回信。

_我跟Charles說了，希望你不介意我修飾過你的用字。大幅度修飾過。好吧，我「翻譯」成扣除了你獨特幽默感的普通句子。但最起碼你的原意他收到了。_

_題外話，你有聽最新一集的Kathy嗎？我真不敢相信她竟然答應了Joey！為什麼！編劇你為什麼要這樣折磨我！ **為什麼！** 那個爛攤子明明是他搞出來的！Kathy也知道！而且她和Chloé耍曖昧這麼久是尋聽眾開心的嗎！_

Erik忍不住笑出聲。

螢幕上那排驚嘆號有種莫名的喜感，再加上這是Erik第一次碰到有人能夠理解他聽到那集廣播劇當下的憤怒心情。

於是他開始寫回信給Raven。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

貝格蒙號上的生活如Erik預期的規律與單調，但不至於到枯燥乏味的地步。

登船的第一天，Erik幫忙Hank準備午餐——好吧，Hank準備伙食，他則站在旁邊和船醫聊天，他們的話題涵蓋了太空旅行的日常生活、貝格蒙號的作息時間與船員的工作分配、以及Charles和Raven兄妹的趣事。

午後Erik回到自已的艙房，看了一部關於早期太空航運的紀錄片。他意外發現太空站MX-17的命名，來自當年出資的最大股東，Kurt Marko和Brian Xavier的姓氏縮寫。

Erik曾經查過Charles的資料——不是濫用身為法警的行政資源，而只是在網路上搜尋「Charles Xavier」這個名字——Charles的生父Brian Xavier創立太空航運公司BWP，Brian去世之後，他的遺孀嫁給BWP的共同創辦人Kurt Marko。不出半年，BWP宣布改組，資產轉讓給新成立的Marko航運。二十年之後，Marko集團已是當今規模最大的太空航運公司之一，然而BWP航運或Brian Xavier的名字早已被絕大多數世人遺忘。

_「……我父親生前經營一家頗具規模的太空航運公司……」_

_「……我的繼兄和我處不來，所以成年之後，我帶著妹妹離開家族經營的貨船，開始靠自己闖蕩……」_

見面之初，Charles曾經輕描淡寫說過那幾句話。

當時Erik不知道Charles的父親是BWP的創辦人Brian Xavier，也不知道他口中的繼兄就是Cain Marko，Marko集團的年輕接班人，總是以強硬手段打擊競爭對手的作風為他贏得了「Juggernaut」的綽號。

Erik不禁暗暗懷疑Juggernaut是否也用那些手段對付他的繼弟，使得Charles失去了原有的財產或繼承權，才會淪為一艘老貨船的船長？

……或許是，或許不是。

Charles看起來滿足於現況，他在這艘船上如魚得水，儘管船員們偶爾會開他玩笑、尋他開心，但他們非常尊敬這位年輕船長，而他也真心信任他的船員們。

也許，搭乘太空船旅行才是Charles真正嚮往的生活方式，而非擔任航太集團的董事，衣裝筆挺出席會議或盛裝打扮出席派對。

經過一日一夜平順的飛行，貝格蒙號抵達農業星球新棕櫚園。

Charles和Logan離船送貨的期間，Erik稍稍整理了他依舊整齊的艙房，暗自希望即將和他共用房間的旅客不會太難相處，或生活習慣差勁得令人不敢恭維。

「需要幫忙嗎？」Jubilee站在敞開的艙門外，探頭問道。

Erik看到她懷裡抱著床單和毛毯，他打趣說：「我以為你們不提供清潔服務。」

Jubilee甜甜一笑，「沒錯。不過我可以告訴你吸塵器放在哪裡。」說著，她快速掃視了Erik的房間，「還滿乾淨的嘛。」

「……有什麼地方需要我效勞嗎？」

那只是客套話，但Jubilee毫不客氣把懷裡那疊被單遞向Erik。

儘管意外，Erik仍伸手接了下來。他的舉動贏得了女孩讚許的笑容。

Erik跟隨Jubilee來到目前船上唯一的空艙房，這間艙房的大小與內部裝設與Erik使用的那間差不多。Jubilee輕巧地爬到雙層床上鋪，接過Erik拋來的床單和毛毯。等她鋪好床，爬下來，Erik已經把下鋪鋪好了。

「哇，謝謝。」女孩眉開眼笑向他道謝。

「別客氣。」

望著她稚氣未脫的臉孔，Erik忍不住好奇問：「妳介意我問妳幾歲嗎？」

「十八歲。」Jubilee不假思索回答。

Erik裝模作樣打量她，「妳看起來頂多十五歲。」

Jubilee扮了個鬼臉，嗤了一聲，「我快十六了——啊！」她連忙摀住嘴，不安地望著Erik。

根據聯邦法規定，商業太空船的船員必須年滿十七歲，雖然有些外圍星球的船員年齡限制是十六歲，但Erik記得一年前他搭乘貝格蒙號時，Jubilee已經在這艘船上了。

很顯然的，貝格蒙號的電子工程師是未成年的童工。

Erik以他能想像最溫和的語調，對一臉惶恐的女孩說道：「我不是在找妳麻煩。我保證。只不過有點好奇罷了。」他試著露出微笑安撫她，但她看起來仍緊張不已，「嘿，放輕鬆，我正在休假，不是在辦案。」

突然間，一個不怎麼舒服的念頭閃現。Erik立刻收起笑容，小心謹慎說：「Jubilee，雖然你們的船長和我是……朋友，但如果他佔妳便宜，妳可以告訴我，我不會偏袒他。」

「不。」Jubilee連忙否認，「Charles他沒有……他不是……我……」她無奈地嘆了口氣，「我不會有麻煩吧？」

「絕對不會。」Erik向她保證。

Jubilee偏過頭思考片刻，「你知道奎特斯行星嗎？」

Erik頷首，「聽過。」

奎特斯是擴張時期最早開發的礦場星球之一，歷經一個世紀無節制的開採，豐富的礦藏逐漸枯竭，礦場陸續關閉，全盛時期工廠林立與太空船往來的繁榮景象不再。今日的奎特斯仍有數座礦場尚在運作，但該星球最為人所知的則是由沒落太空港改建的巨大拆船場、中古太空船買賣、以及黑市交易。

「我來自奎特斯，住在一間團體家屋——至少，他們是這樣對外宣稱的——管理員經營一座旱塢，我們三十幾個孩子想要吃飯就得工作，不論是去拆船場挑揀零件、去市場打雜、去廢棄礦區挖撿殘留的金屬礦、還是跟在技師身邊學習太空船維修，再不然就是……總而言之，有一天貝格蒙號來到我們的旱塢，要求緊急維修，我跟著技師一起登船，進行初步評估。我以為現在還飛梭鱈級古董的都是些跟不上時代的老頑固，但沒想到貝格蒙號的船員都很年輕，尤其飛行員看起來比我大不了幾歲。

「細節就不多說了，反正接下來三天我們一起在船上工作，我認識了貝格蒙號的船員，大家都很友善，尤其是Hank和Logan，Hank教我如何改裝老式太空船的操作面板，而Logan……他教我如何用隨手可得的工具保護自己。他們是我碰過最好的人，所以工作結束之後，我偷偷跑上船，躲在貨艙的夾層裡，希望和貝格蒙號一起旅行，遠離奎特斯的街道和噪音和人群。我不想一輩子被困在那顆星球上。

「我的計畫很成功，沒人發現我偷渡上船。等到啟航後大約八個小時，我認為離奎特斯夠遠了，才敢離開藏身處。最先看到我的人是Charles。他來到貨艙巡視，剛好碰上我從夾層鑽出來。他看起來非常不高興。他要求船員立刻返航，把我送回奎特斯；但我說我不要回去，我想要留在船上為他工作。當時我還說……說 _我可以為他做更多_ ，但他聽了之後反而更不高興。他十分嚴肅告訴我，在這艘船上，我不需要也不應該對任何一位船員做出這種提議，同時任何一位船員都不能對我做出這種要求。

「然後Charles帶我去飯廳，大家已經坐在那裡等我們了。Charles簡單說明我想要留在船上的心意，接著讓大家表決，結果每一個人都投贊成票，所以我就留下來了。我猜Charles可能和團體家屋的管理員談妥了什麼協議，但他從來沒有告訴我協議的內容。Charles開出的條件是我必須『上課』，取得電子技師執照，然後他會正式雇用我——在那之前，我算是見習生，一面修線上課程的學分，一面跟著Hank學這艘太空船的電子設備。

「如果你還是『好奇』，今年初我已經拿到執照了……不過我們的船長還不滿意，他堅持要我取得高中同等學力證明，所以我還在唸書準備考試。

「Erik，我不知道你的母星是什麼情況，但對我而言，能夠在這艘貨船上工作，是發生在我身上最好的事。」Jubilee垂下頭，低聲說：「後來，我才知道自己實在很幸運，跳上的太空船是貝格蒙號，他們沒把我賣給人口販子。」

_Charles討厭人口販子。_ Erik想道。Charles曾經說過搞人口販運的是太空裡最糟的一群人。

他幾乎能肯定Charles為了把Jubilee留在這艘船上一定鑽了某些法律制度的漏洞，或甚至偽造證件；然而他同意女孩說的，遇見貝格蒙號是她的運氣，儘管Charles從事的活動不完全合法，但他是個有原則的人，並且以同樣的道德標準約束自己的船員。

「嘿，各位，他們回來了。」太空船的內部通訊器傳來Ororo的廣播，適時打破Erik和Jubilee之間的沉默。

沒多久，機具運行的聲音從底下的貨艙傳來，接著是人聲，然後響起Logan的廣播，他指示船員們回到工作崗位，太空船即將起飛。

Erik陪同Jubilee來到飯廳，女孩前去駕駛艙，Erik則循原路返回艙房區。在艙房區的走道上，他碰到了Charles和三位新登船的旅客。

Erik一眼就認出那位女性是Raven Darkholme。

Raven的打扮與上次他們見面時截然不同，她頭戴巴拿馬帽，黑色的長髮紮成辮子，身穿淺色的薄長袖和寬鬆的長褲，腳上則是一雙沾滿沙土的叢林靴。

「Erik！」

Erik沒料到Raven會出現在這裡，更沒料到Raven會衝過來一把抱住他。

他給了Charles詢問的一眼，後者有點無奈地對他苦笑。

Raven毫不猶豫走進Erik的艙房，宣布接下來兩天她會住在這間。

等到Charles領著另外兩位年輕人走進另一間艙房，Raven立刻問Erik：「為什麼你會在這裡？」

Erik反問：「Charles在新棕櫚園有法律糾紛嗎？」

「據我所知沒有。我只是來這裡度假。」Raven面不改色回答。

_妳的度假地點是氣候悶熱難耐的農業星球？_ Erik不相信Raven的說詞，但他只是微微一笑，接著解釋他搭乘貝格蒙號旅行的原由。

Raven將行李袋甩到上鋪，她在艙房裡轉了一圈，「這是我以前的房間。」

「妳以前也在這艘船上？」

「嗯。Charles開始經營貨船生意的頭幾年，我是貝格蒙號的大副兼飛行員。事實上，『貝格蒙號』的名字是我取的。」她的語氣裡有著無限的懷念。

「哦？」Erik忍不住感到好奇，「但是妳離開了。」

「對，我離開了。」Raven聳了聳肩，「這是Charles想要的生活，不是我想要的。」她的語調轉硬，表示不想繼續這個話題。

太空船起飛升空，離開新棕櫚園的軌道，繼續她的航程。

Erik離開艙房前往飯廳。Hank已經在廚房，根據擺在料理臺上的密封包的數量和種類，今晚的餐點會很豐盛。Hank哼著不知名的曲子，他的心情似乎不錯。

「你知道Raven在船上嗎？」

「剛剛才知道。」Hank回答。

「Charles沒有事先告訴你們？」

「Raven總是這樣。」Hank不以為意說：「她什麼時候會出現，什麼時候又會離開，沒人知道，也沒人能左右她的心意。」他的嗓音裡滿滿是欽佩，沒有半點抱怨。

Erik正想要調侃船醫，說他迷戀上船長的妹妹，話還沒出口，女主角已現身在飯廳門口。

「Raven。」Hank笑容滿面向她招呼。

「Hank。」Raven扯了一下嘴角，回以僵硬的微笑。

Erik決定自己還是別多嘴。

他猜想，情況可能是Hank單戀Raven，死纏爛打不斷追求，令她困擾不已；或，他們是已分手的情侶，但Hank對Raven舊情未了。

這頓晚餐一如Erik預料的美味，至於Hank到底是如何利用太空船上現成的食材以及簡易的廚房設備做出法國燉鍋和香蕉太妃派，則是個謎。

飯桌上，Erik不只一次看到Charles若有所思瞄向Raven，而後者渾然不覺似的大方分享她的遊歷，並且和船員們熱絡交談，彷彿他們是久別重逢的好友。與Raven一起旅行的Bobby比較沉默寡言，但他的發言經常是一針見血的銳利評論。至於那位名叫Josh的年輕人，他幾乎沒有和任何人交談，只簡短說他一面旅行一面工作賺取學費。

餐後，值班的船員陸續離開飯廳，Erik留下來幫Rogue整理餐桌，在那之後Raven拿出一副撲克牌，硬是拉著Erik和Bobby，陪她和Rogue一起玩牌。

氣氛變了，話題轉為較私人的，Raven向Rogue問起貝格蒙號與船員們的近況，她貌似非常關心Charles也非常在意Hank，但同時她卻也在迴避他們。

Charles一度出現在飯廳，分別向他們點頭招呼後旋即離開。

Erik安靜地聽著另外三人交談，當Bobby說起他和Raven在一艘研究太空船待了兩個星期，Erik忍不住好奇問道，他的職業到底是什麼？

Bobby一本正經回答：「會計師。」

兩位女士哈哈大笑，而Erik不知道Bobby說的是實話或是玩笑話。但那似乎無關緊要。

船上的時鐘才過2200，Rogue打了個哈欠，推說她明天值早班，想早點休息。

牌局到此結束，四人一起離開飯廳，回到各自的艙房。

儘管Erik還沒有睡意，回房後他先進浴室盥洗。畢竟現在多了位室友，他可不希望想上廁所的時候Raven還在裡頭。

當Erik步出個人衛浴時，他發現Raven在 _他的_ 床上。

她側躺在床，毯子裹住身體，露出光裸的雙肩。她對Erik露出勾引般的笑容。

Erik繃著臉，沉聲說：「Raven，離開我的床舖。」

Raven露齒一笑，伸手拍了拍床板，示意Erik爬上來加入她。

……或許她的五官沒有Charles的痕跡，但那抹得意的笑容竟和她的兄長有九成相似。

Erik短暫考慮乾脆爬到上鋪，占用Raven的位置，但最後他決定和她硬碰硬。他走向雙層床，在床沿坐下。

「我以為你會在Charles的房間過夜。」她打趣道。

「妳以為Charles答應載我一程，原因在於我會爬到他床上？」

「我以為你們在交往。」

Erik搖頭。

Raven的表情是毫不掩飾的驚訝。「我以為你們已經交往了半年。」

Erik冷哼一聲，「妳以為Charles和我正在交往，卻還是爬到我的床上？」

Raven賞了他一計白眼，「你真是禁不起玩笑。」

她作勢掀開毯子，但Erik趕忙揮手阻止。「下鋪給妳。我睡上鋪。晚安。」說完，他站起身。

「船長？」

內部通訊器傳來Ororo的廣播。Erik立刻停下腳步。

「船長？」Ororo急迫的聲音再次響起，「船長，你最好過來駕駛艙一趟。」

Erik困惑地望向Raven，「船上經常有這種廣播嗎？」

Raven搖頭，喃喃說：「不太對勁，Charles沒有回應他的通訊器，所以Ororo才會用全船廣播找他。」

Raven一把推開毯子，Erik正想要別過頭避開，卻發現她並非赤身裸體——Raven的上身有件黑色的平口背心，下半身則是墨綠色的長褲和一雙褐色的靴子。

她衝出艙房，Erik緊跟在後，看到她跑向Charles的房間。幾乎同時，Charles推開艙門。在走道上，三個人互望一眼，不約而同舉足往駕駛艙奔去。

今天以前，Erik從來沒有碰上劫船。他在新聞上看過，在案件報告裡讀過，也在廣播劇聽過，但他沒有親身經歷過。

他聆聽Charles和Raven一來一往討論，試圖釐清來者的意圖。他出聲提醒那對兄妹忽略的事實，關於可能有人覬覦Charles的財富，想要綁架他索取贖金。

但Logan搖頭否認，「應該不是。幾乎沒有人知道Charles和Marko集團的關係。」

「會是人口販子嗎？」Ororo緊張問道。

「販運集團通常不會在太空裡隨機攔截貨船綁架船員。沒有必要為了幾個人而曝露自己太空船的資料和航線。」Charles回答。

「但那解釋了通訊干擾。」Raven說。

Charles皺眉不語。彷彿他無法排除Raven的猜測。

「你打算怎麼做，船長？」Logan問道。

駕駛艙裡每一個人的視線都集中在Charles身上。

年輕的船長短暫閉上雙眼，深深吸了一口氣。當他再次睜開眼，他的眼神是Erik從沒看過的篤定。

「Ororo，加速。」

「是的，船長。」

「Logan，把Rogue叫醒，我要知道我們能不能甩開他們。」

「收到。」

「Raven，我要知道在通訊干擾訊號發射的前後，是否偵測到什麼異常狀況。」

「瞭解。」

數秒之內，Charles下達了三道清楚明確的指令。

那個總是笑臉迎人的Charles不見了，取而代之的，是一位沉著指揮船員應對危機的船長。

Erik焦躁不安地站在原地，不曉得自己能做些什麼。

「Charles。」Raven高聲說：「有人從我們的船上發送信號。」

「妳確定嗎？」Charles立刻移步來到Raven身旁。

「確定。」Raven指著掃描顯示螢幕，「在通訊干擾之前，船上有個定位器發送追蹤信號，洩漏了我們的位置。」

「誰會……妳對Josh瞭解多少？」

「我幾乎不認識他。」

兄妹兩人對看一眼，Raven唰的一聲起身離開工作站。

「妳要小心。」Charles叮嚀。

「別擔心。」Raven向她的兄長保證，接著她朝Erik招了招手，「希望你不介意我帶個幫手。」

Charles望向Erik，彷彿直到此刻才意識到Erik也在駕駛艙。他的眼裡閃過某種Erik無法解讀的複雜情緒。

Erik往前踏了一步，對Raven說：「告訴我，我可以幫上什麼忙。」

「跟我來，我們去抓那個內鬼。」

Erik隨著Raven快步趕往艙房區。他們來到Bobby和Josh共用的艙房門口，Raven氣勢洶洶重重拍打幾下艙門，裡頭沒有回應。Erik伸手推門，上鎖的艙門紋風不動。

「讓開。」Raven毫不客氣把Erik擠到一旁，她抽出靴刀，用刀刃撬開門邊艙壁的一塊長方形金屬板，手伸進凹處摸索著，過了幾秒，Erik聽到金屬彈開的聲音。

他們交換了一眼，接著Raven輕輕推開厚重的艙門。

黑漆漆的房間裡靜悄悄的。

Raven率先踏入房內，過了一秒，Erik也跟了進去。

她打開燈。兩人側耳傾聽。房間裡依然沒有動靜。

Erik探頭掃視沒有太多躲藏空間的船員艙房。

一張椅子翻倒在地，旁邊有幾件散落的衣物，雙層床的上鋪是空的，床底下也是空的，但有個人倒臥在下鋪。根據那人的衣著，應該是Bobby。Bobby面朝下趴在床，身體壓著枕頭和皺摺的毯子以及散亂的衣物，他身上沒有明顯的外傷，但他一動也不動，疑似昏迷。

Raven輕扯了一下Erik的手臂，示意他守住艙房的出入口。Erik原本想要爭論，但轉念一想，他身上沒有的武器，由他守門可能是比較合適的安排。

Raven緩緩走向個人衛浴，抓住門把，突然拉開門板並側身躲到一旁。

浴室裡空無一人。

Erik對她搖了搖頭。Raven謹慎地進入浴室檢查，確認裡頭沒人躲藏才又回到房內。

她緩慢接近雙層床，彎下腰查看Bobby的傷勢。

事情發生得很快，Bobby身下壓著的毯子和衣服晃動，在Erik能夠出聲警告Raven之前，有個人從被單和衣物堆之中鑽出，猛然襲向Raven。

但Raven的動作更快，轉瞬之間，她已經扭住對方的手臂，雙腿鉗住那人的脖子，把他壓制在地。

「Bobby！」她奮力說，一面收緊施加在Josh身上的束縛。

Erik趕忙來到床邊，伸手探向Bobby的頸側。他的指頭摸到脈搏。「他還活著。」

「找Hank！」Raven大吼。

「我在這裡。」

Hank的聲音在Erik身後不遠處響起。

Erik轉過頭，他看到Hank提著急救包衝進房間，而Jubilee站在門口。

他讓出位置給Hank。Hank先檢查Bobby的脈搏，後腦，脖子，確認脊椎沒有受傷，才將他翻過來。他一面高聲對Bobby說話，詢問他是否聽得見，一面拿起醫療手電筒，翻開Bobby的眼皮。

「Bobby沒事。沒有外傷，生命跡象穩定。可能是藥物造成的昏迷，經過掃描我才能確定。」Hank拿出醫療用掃描裝置放在Bobby面前。他回過身，目光落在仍把Josh壓倒在地的Raven，「Raven，妳受傷了。」

Erik這才發現Raven的手臂上有道滲血的傷口。傷口看起來很淺，出血也不多，但她確實受傷了。

「我沒事。」

「妳需要包紮。」Hank堅持。

Raven怒目瞪著Hank，Erik連忙說：「Raven，妳可以放手了。他已經缺氧昏迷了。」

聽到Erik的話，Raven低下頭，確認Josh已經失去意識，她才鬆開雙腿。她迅速搜遍Josh全身，找到一個發訊器和一支空的針筒。

她把針筒遞給Hank，接著從地上一躍而起，走向艙房的內部通訊器，按下通話鍵。

「Charles？」

「是的，Raven？」揚聲器立刻傳出Charles的聲音。

「我們制伏了Josh。但他先弄昏了Bobby。Erik和我沒事。Hank和Jubilee都在這裡。」

「幹得好。」Charles稱讚道。

「Josh攜帶的是低功率定位器，不具備通話功能。我們可以假設通訊干擾之後他還沒有機會聯絡同夥。」

「Charles？」另一個聲音從內部通訊器傳出。

「是的，Rogue？」Charles回應。

貝格蒙號的輪機師沉重地說：「我們的引擎不夠快。我沒有把握能在不被擊中的前提下甩開庸鰈級的中型武裝船。」

通訊器彼端Charles沉默不語。

隔了一會，Charles對全體船員宣布：「各位，恐怕我們得做好強行登船的準備。」

強行登船？

Erik趕緊打量他身旁的貨船船員，卻發現他們都很鎮靜。

「Jubilee。」

Raven往旁邊一挪，把內部通訊器前方的空間讓年輕的電子工程師。「是的，船長？」

「帶著妳的工具，準備兩副太空衣，Logan會在三號艙口和妳會合。你們知道該做什麼。」

「是的，船長。」Jubilee臉色發白，但她冷靜回道。

「Hank、Raven，你們留在醫務室，提供Jubilee必要的技術支援。還有，給Josh足量的鎮定劑，別讓他有機會把關於這艘船的任何資訊洩漏給同夥。」

「是的，Charles。」Raven和Hank異口同聲回答。

「Rogue，留在輪機室，焊住出入口。隨時待命，我們可能會需要瞬間的引擎推進。」

「遵命，船長。」

「Erik？」 _終於輪到我了。_ 「……Erik，我要你儘快來駕駛艙。」

不等Erik回應，Charles已經切斷通訊。

「快去吧。」Raven推了Erik手肘一把，「這裡Hank和我會處理。」

Erik先回到他自己的艙房，取了隨身武器，再趕去駕駛艙。

前腳才踏進，他聽到Charles正在下達指令給Ororo：「……躲進安全室。運氣好的話，他們沒多久就會發現妳，把妳揪出來。妳千萬要小心自身的安全。」

「是的，船長。」飛行員立刻回答。彷彿她渾然不覺這道命令一點也不合理。

Ororo匆匆離去之後，Charles轉向Erik。

他的目光短暫停留在Erik腰間的槍套，然後才迎上Erik的視線。

「Erik，你和我留在駕駛艙。如果他們問起，你說你是這艘船的飛行員。」

「好。」

「還有，我可能會需要你保護我。」

_咦？_

Charles以再認真不過的口吻對Erik說道：「不論我發生什麼事，被毆打、被羞辱，你都不要干涉。只有在你判斷我有生命危險的時候，才能出手。你能做到嗎？」

Erik注視著Charles。危機當前，此刻他閃過的念頭竟是居然有Alpha會開口要求Omega保護。

但，受過武器訓練的人是身為法警的他，而不是那位貨船船長。Charles的提議相當合理，基於兩人的能力而非性別。最先掉入性別刻板印象的反倒是Erik自己……

Erik感覺臉頰有點燙。他窘迫地對Charles點了點頭。

顯示螢幕上，代表另一艘船的光點逐漸逼近。

Charles給了Erik一抹安撫似的微笑，他輕輕握了一下Erik的手腕，然後他開始對Erik解釋他們應對強行登船的計畫。

直到Erik看見窗外出現一艘體積比貝格蒙號大上三倍的武裝太空船。

 

※　※　※

 

_93天前_

阿瑞斯Ⅱ是一顆藍色的星球。

貝格蒙號來到中央星域，進入阿瑞斯星系，停泊在類地行星阿瑞斯Ⅱ的低軌道太空站。Charles和Rogue與船塢的代表見面，討論船舶維修的項目與排程，最後確定貝格蒙號將在阿瑞斯Ⅱ停留至少八個工作天。

一個星期之前，Charles在餐桌上宣布他們預計前往中央星域，由於貝格蒙號年度船舶定期檢查的時限將至，他們可以在阿瑞斯Ⅱ進行檢修作業。當時Rogue不解地問：「我們可以在任何一座獲得聯邦認證的船塢完成船舶維修，並且取得檢驗合格證明，為什麼要大老遠跑去阿瑞斯Ⅱ？」

Charles解釋道：「偶爾感受一下文明的氣氛也不錯。再者，定期檢修通常需要七到十個工作天，在那期間大家可以上岸休假。」

Jubilee呢喃說：「我從來都沒有去過中央星域。」

「在中央星域，你可以比較放心把太空船留在船塢，不必擔心收假回太空港卻找不到自己的船，或者船上的設備不翼而飛。」Logan附和道。

接下來幾天的航行裡，船上的年輕船員們熱切討論假期的旅遊規劃。當Ororo問他有什麼推薦的觀光景點，Charles隨口回答，厄里斯的飛行體驗頗有特色。

貝格蒙號進船塢後，Charles在太空站租了一間通鋪套房，讓停留在太空港的船員有個地方可以睡覺。等到檢修工作安排妥當，Logan背著登山裝備，宣稱他要去爬山。

「前幾天我才說讓大家感受一下文明的氣氛，現在你卻打算一個人跑去山裡？」Charles忍不住調侃道。

Logan對著他們的船長揚了揚手裡的通訊器，「沒有急事別找我。」說完，他頭也不回走向交通船泊港。

第二天，Ororo和Jubilee在Hank的陪同下也搭乘交通船前往地表，Charles和Rogue則留在太空港，監督太空船檢修作業的進行。他們一致認為負責貝格蒙號的團隊相當可靠，Rogue同意來到阿瑞斯Ⅱ不是個壞主意——事實上，船塢代表沒有建議他們大肆改裝新式設備，也沒有對這艘老貨船和她的船員們大小眼，當下已經為他和他的團隊贏得了Rogue的好感。

這天下午，Charles和Rogue來到太空站的健身房。他們打了幾局壁球，中途有另一組也在打球的青年詢問他們是否有興趣來場雙人戰，他們欣然同意，於是四人打了幾局二對二的友誼賽。賽後，自稱是站務員的Barry和Gerald邀請貝格蒙號的兩位船員到娛樂室的吧臺喝一杯，而贏球的Rogue豪爽地請了第一輪。

晚餐後，另外三位船員回到太空站。Jubilee興高采烈說他們逛了購物中心，她們買了衣服、鞋子、和耳環，Ororo在遊樂場的飛行模擬器打敗一票不自量力向她挑戰的年輕人，最後他們去了Hank感興趣的植物園，乘坐小船順著人工運河遊園沒有她想像中無趣。Ororo將此行的戰利品攤開在床上，對Rogue說，她可以挑選兩樣喜歡的，代價是下次他們離船換她請客。至於Hank，他咚的一聲栽進床墊，一面揉著手臂，一面埋怨幾乎每個星球都像這樣，原生物種只存在動物園、植物園、以及少數自然保護區，占據星球表面的近乎是伴隨移民者遷入的外來物種。

隔天，只剩Charles繼續留在太空站，其他人結伴搭船前往阿瑞斯Ⅲ的衛星厄里斯。距離阿瑞斯Ⅱ約十小時飛行距離的阿瑞斯Ⅲ，以盛產磷礦和其第六顆衛星厄里斯聞名。終年低溫的厄里斯擁有濃密的大氣層，表面氣壓高達150千帕，而表面重力僅0.14g，藉由適當的裝備輔助，人類得以在厄里斯的地表飛行。

十四年前，Charles和Raven離開家的第一站，就是前往厄里斯。厄里斯是少數人類不斷拜訪但沒有進行環境改造工程的星球，濃密大氣層導致地表低溫與能見度極低，儘管不適合人類居住，但造就了獨一無二的觀光資源。

他們兄妹依照飛行訓練師的指示，換上特殊飛行裝，從最基礎的動作學起。Raven很快就上手，在訓練場位於的平原上空滑翔。等Charles終於抓到訣竅，能夠保持平衡，不會在空中打轉或猛然翻滾下墜，他立刻喜歡上飛行。揮動雙臂，像飛鳥一樣翱翔在空中，讓他感覺到前所未有的自由自在。直到氧氣瓶即將耗盡的警示響起，他才百般不捨返回訓練場。

飛行體驗營結束之後，Charles和Raven跳上了一艘從阿瑞斯Ⅲ出發的貨船，開始他們的新旅程。

這次來到阿瑞斯星系的其中一個原因，正是Charles對此地有特殊的情感。

午前Charles去了趟船塢，向維修團隊打招呼，並確認工作進度。中午他在太空站的快餐店吃了差強人意的餐點，令他由衷感謝Hank願意留在他的船上，儘管那位多才多藝的船醫最初是因為傾慕Raven才加入他們。說到Raven……正當Charles考慮聯絡他的妹妹，詢問她是否有空來阿瑞斯聚一聚，他先收到了Jean的通訊請求。

Charles回到套房，接通訊號，年輕的紅髮女子出現在通訊螢幕上。

「嗨，Charles。」

「嗨，Jean。最近過得如何？」

「還不錯。」

他們照慣例寒暄了幾分鐘，Jean才切入正題。

「最近我聽到一些傳聞。」她說：「有人在打聽修改Trask機器人程式的好手。」

「妳要介紹工作給我嗎？」Charles問。Hank是改裝工業機器人的能手，他偶爾會接下Charles或Raven介紹的案子，只不過，他不太樂意見到自己的作品在贓物市場流通。

「不。」Jean搖頭，「我想說的是，盡可能避開那些人。」

「哪些人？」

「Donald Pierce，你聽過這個名字嗎？」

「沒有。我應該知道那個人嗎？」

「他和Logan有些過節。」

「啊。」他們的大副不是一個四處惹是生非的人，然而不知怎的，與他結怨的人倒還不少。

「你對Trask集團的仿生義肢瞭解多少？」

「他們的產品至今仍是所有開源硬體的仿生義肢中評價最高且最受歡迎的設計。」Charles回答。

早在生產工業機器人與哨兵之前，Trask集團以醫療機器人的開發起家，他們的仿生義肢更是該領域的翹楚。在3D列印普及之後，Trask集團公開數款最基本的仿生義肢設計，讓使用者能以更低廉的價格取得生活必須的輔具。他們博得公眾肯定的「善舉」重創了其他競爭對手，而他們自行研發生產的特殊列印材料繼續為集團獲利。

在外圍星系，Trask的仿生義肢幾乎與他們的工業機器人一樣普遍，許多獨立工作室的改良設計款，也是基於Trask的開源硬體，並且使用他們的列印材料。

「那麼，武器化義肢呢？」Jean又問。

「……我以為那已經退流行了。」

曾經，在軍用機器人盛行之前，那是個話題。一個有趣但不切實際的話題。老實說，當你擁有無人戰鬥飛行載具或哨兵機器人，誰還需要設計強化的機械手臂或腳給截肢的士兵讓他們上戰場呢？

「武器化義肢不曾流行過，但也從未消失。」Jean娓娓而談：「尤其在外圍星系，某些『高風險職業』之間還是很受歡迎。Scott有隻義眼，這你是知道的，當我告訴你，他曾經考慮過某種異想天開的設計，把那隻眼睛改造成能夠燒傷敵人視網膜的雷射裝置，你就會瞭解到武器化義肢對於特定族群的吸引力。這個市場存在已久，幾十年間沒什麼變化，直到兩年前，一份關於哨兵的詳細掃描資料流出，在那之後陸續有人嘗試把哨兵的部分武器設計放入Trask的仿生義肢，就我聽到的消息，目前已經取得一定程度的進展，但碰上了難以突破的技術瓶頸。

「不久之前，有間Trask的倉庫被搶，多達數噸的仿生義肢列印材料遭竊，接著Donald Pierce放出風聲，尋找擅長改造Trask仿生義肢或機器人的好手。你的團隊裡有這個人才，儘管我們的人口風夠緊，沒透露消息，但誰也無法保證他們不會從別人口中打聽到你們。

「Pierce那群人手段兇殘，在我們同行之間也是惡名昭彰。尤其他——」

「——尤其他和Logan有些過節。」Charles幫她把後半句說完。

「對。Pierce還可能會遷怒到你們身上。」

「妳要我提醒Logan小心防範嗎？」

「如果可能的話，是的。」

「Jean，我覺得妳應該親口告訴Logan。」Charles說：「他會很高興聽到妳的關切。」

Jean露出無奈的笑容，搖了搖頭，「我相信這些話由你說出口會比較有成效。你也清楚Logan的脾氣，倘若我提醒他小心Pierce和他的手下，Logan搞不好還會故意去找他們，主動向他們挑釁。」

「……好吧，妳的顧慮不無道理。我會提醒Logan。不過， _如果可能的話_ ，我希望妳還是跟他說一聲。」

Jean莫可奈何吁了口氣，「好。晚點我會聯絡他。總之，謝謝你，Charles。」

Charles忍不住在心裡嘆息。都已經三年多了，那三位Alpha之間撲朔迷離的三角戀似乎還是無解。

當年Logan會答應他的提議，來到貝格蒙號工作，有大半原因跟Jean和Scott那對情侶脫離不了關係——Logan無法留在Starjammers，卻又不希望就此和那兩人斷絕音訊，而折衷的辦法似乎只有跟隨Charles，更不用說他需要一個合適的地方安頓當年才十五歲的Rogue，「老頑固Chuck」的船上不但缺人手，而且Charles、Hank、或Raven都不會對未成年少女動手動腳，因此貝格蒙號不僅是他唯一的選擇，可能還是他們最好的選擇。

和Jean的通訊結束後，Charles聯絡了Raven，通知她這個消息，請她調查Donald Pierce，而他的用意則是希望她能提高警覺。

午後，Charles到太空站的日光室，愜意地在躺椅上曬太陽睡午覺。醒來後他獨自前往健身房，跳上跑步機，跑了一個小時才離開。他回到套房，進浴室沖澡之前，他發了一條訊息給Erik：

_嗨，Erik，我在阿瑞斯Ⅱ。不請你的線民吃頓飯嗎？_

這次來到阿瑞斯星系的另一個原因，則是Erik派駐在阿瑞斯Ⅱ。

並不是說Charles有什麼特殊理由非見Erik一面不可，他只是對Erik的近況感到好奇，他們雖保持通訊但從不談論私事。

等到Charles淋浴後走出浴室，Erik已經傳來回覆。

_當然好。你什麼時間方便？_

他們約定四個小時之後在派勒斯的中央港碰頭。

派勒斯是阿瑞斯Ⅱ的主要城市，出發前Charles查了派勒斯的資訊，當地時間1620，天氣晴朗多雲，氣溫攝氏22度，看來他不需要厚重的衣物。他換上短袖T恤和牛仔褲，前去搭乘交通船。

人口密集的星球幾乎都有飛航管制，除了極少數特例或緊急起降，絕大多數太空船依規定停靠在太空站泊港，太空站與地表的主要城市之間有交通船和運輸船往返。

九十分鐘後，Charles飛抵地表。他跟隨乘客們離船，魚貫通過檢驗閘門，遵行方向指示前往中央港的到站出口。

在人群之中，他一眼就看到了Erik。Erik的手裡沒有拿著顯示Charles名字的歡迎牌，他甚至沒有向Charles招手，Charles的雙眼仍立刻找到Erik的身影。他身著衣袖有些磨損的皮夾克和深色西裝褲，他的外表如Charles記憶裡的極富魅力，Charles無法克制自己對Erik露出近乎愚蠢的傻笑。

來到Erik跟前，Charles覺得有一點不自在。他應該朝Erik伸出手？還是給他一個擁抱？握手顯得生疏，他們的「交情」應該已超過握手招呼，但Charles不確定Erik能接受超越握手的肢體接觸。詢問Erik是否願意和他見面時，那似乎是個好主意，但實際上見了面，他卻沒這麼肯定了。

「走吧，Charles。」那位法警先開口了。

他的聲音彷彿有種魔力，讓Charles心頭的不確定一掃而空。他開玩笑說：「這句話怎麼有種似曾相似的感覺？」

Erik微怔，然後淺淺一笑，「或許我該給你上手銬，以喚起你更多回憶。」

Charles不由得哈哈大笑，「老實說，那真的是你的癖好，對吧？」

他橫了Charles一眼，但眼裡沒半點凶狠，而是透著笑意。

Erik帶著他搭乘路面電車進入市區，派勒斯的天際線相當開闊，道路兩旁有大樓、排屋、也有平房，建材的種類也各不相同，不像有些規劃興建的城市只有單一且單調的景觀。

他們在市中心下車，Charles跟隨Erik走進巷子，來到一間磚造建築的小酒館。推門入內，迎接他們的是吵雜的笑鬧聲、幾乎被蓋過的輕音樂、昏黃的燈光、以及復古的木質裝潢。他們找到一張擺在角落的空桌，「啤酒？」Erik問。

「……當然好。」

Charles留在桌邊，望著Erik擠到吧臺前，和酒保交談，過了一會他端著兩杯啤酒回來。「這間店的自釀啤酒不錯。」

Charles對啤酒的種類懂得不多，他只知道琥珀色的液體入口偏苦，但蘊涵飽滿的水果香氣，和他喝過的罐裝啤酒味道都不一樣。

「很不錯。」他同意。

除了啤酒，餐廳供應的食物也不差。他們聊起近況，Charles解釋他來到阿瑞斯Ⅱ的原由，Erik聽完後，隨口問：「你的船員呢？都留在太空站嗎？」

「這個嘛，沒人留在上面。」Charles輕笑，「Logan跑去爬山，我不知道他的實際所在；至於其他船員，他們去了厄里斯。」

「飛行體驗營？」

「對。你去過嗎？」

Erik搖頭，「聽說很有特色，但費用不便宜。」

「相信我，值得。」

Erik笑著又搖了搖頭，貌似不以為然。「那麼Raven呢？你最近沒惹上什麼麻煩需要她來營救吧？」

「沒有，警官。」

輕鬆的玩笑話自然地脫口而出，他們之間的氣氛比Charles預期的還要融洽，兩人談起各自的生活，直到Charles發現他們的酒杯都空了，他堅持這一輪換他買單，然後起身走向吧臺。他點了另一種也是餐廳自釀的啤酒，捧著啤酒杯回到桌邊。

兩杯啤酒下肚似乎讓Erik變多話了。「在大型貨船或小型貨船上的生活有什麼明顯的差別？」

「我也不會形容。」Charles回答，「規模比較大的商船，船員流動比較頻繁，大家總是來來去去的；至於小型貨船，經常數年或甚至十幾年，都是同樣的面孔，固定班底很少變動，偶爾會有一些新成員加入，合得來的自然會留下，無法融入原本團隊的沒多久就會離開。」

「在你擁有貝格蒙號之前，曾經待過很多不同的太空船嗎？」

Erik的語氣不像在訊問，他看似由衷對Charles感興趣。

在Charles提醒自己，Erik有可能是訊問高手之前，他發現自己侃侃而談。「不算多。小時候我隨著父親的貨船一起旅行，後來他的公司擴展到經營客輪，有幾年我也住在客輪上。至於獨立之後，我只在四艘不同的太空船上工作過。」 _其中兩艘還是走私船，當然他不會對Erik據實以告。_ 「然後我買了貝格蒙號。原因不盡然是我想要當船長，不必聽令於人，凡事由我作主，而是因為那些我曾經待過的船，都不符合我對自己生活的想像，所以最後我決定和想法相近的人一起經營屬於我們的貨船。」

Erik點了點頭。他玩著空杯，輕聲說：「小時候我嚮往船員的生活。然而……你知道，很多船公司不歡迎Omega船員。」

「現在的情況可能比較好了。至少在中央星域，短程貨船上Omega船員雖少但不至於完全沒有。然而在外圍星系，這就不一定了。」

「船公司的人都說那是為了我著想，擔心我出什麼意外。」

Charles嗤了一聲，「真正的『出意外』，是不分性別的。我就不相信隕石會瞄準太空船上的Omega船員，或只砸向上頭有Omega船員的貨船。」

「說得好。」

「謝謝誇獎。」

「不過，我可以理解『人禍』。倘若碰上打劫或綁架，Omega船員的處境比較危險。」

「大致上是這樣沒錯。」Charles回答：「但也不一定。假如碰上的是人口販子，不論哪一種性別的船員都可能被綁架。」

「人口販子？」

Charles把杯底苦澀的液體全部灌下喉嚨，「搞人口販運的是太空裡最糟的一群人。」

Erik微瞇起眼，「……你曾經碰上過那些人？」

「嗯。」Charles聳了聳肩，不置可否應了一聲。

Erik默不吭聲注視著他，彷彿他敷衍的態度已經透露了太多資訊。

酒館裡的笑鬧聲不知何時消失了，現在傳入他耳中的，只剩下低聲交談以及民俗風的演奏曲。曲子剛好結束，數秒中的空白突然使得兩人間的沉默難以忍受。

Charles瞪著Erik， _我真不敢相信我竟然打算告訴Erik那個故事。_

除了原本就知情的少數朋友，Charles從來不曾對外人提起那段往事。「你知道麥雅號案嗎？」

Erik想了一下，「我記得那是大約十年前的案子，從廢船區逃離的一名Omega聲稱她遭到綁架，賣到妓院，被迫與其他自願的性工作者一起接客。她的故事引起公眾關切的原因，則是後來聯邦探員根據她的證詞破獲了人口販運集團的『營地』，數百位受害者被囚禁在老貨船麥雅號改建的監牢裡，等待『轉運』。」他端詳著Charles，「別告訴我，你和那件案子也有關係。」

「算是吧。」Charles回答：「我的……前女友是其中一位當事人。我們曾經幫助過她脫逃。」

那不是一個愉快的故事。

二十二歲那年，Charles在廢船區遇見了遍體鱗傷的Gabby向他求救。那是Charles第一次主動出手揍人，他揮拳打倒了追上來要把她押回去的保鑣——同一時間，Raven撂倒了另外兩名追兵——當時他待的走私船沒有任何一位船員支持他們兄妹，所有人都叫他甩開那個Omega，別把麻煩帶到船上。Charles和Raven負氣離船，卻發現他們孤立無援，沒有任何一艘太空船願意載他們離開廢船區，而想要教訓他們的人集結朝港口邁進。所幸Starjammers的領袖Christopher Summers剛好在附近，而他前一天才跟走私船的船長因為談不攏的交易撕破臉，或許那只是意氣用事，他讓走投無路的三人上船，帶他們遠離廢船區。

「小子，如果你想要救她，你就要救到底。」那位太空海盜是這麼對Charles說的。

Christopher慷慨地借了他們兄妹一艘穿梭艇，Charles和Raven根據Gabby的說詞自行調查，等到蒐集足夠證據才向聯邦執法單位檢舉。

Charles深深被Gabby吸引，她的個子比他還小，身材纖細，性格卻比他認識的大多數人還要更強烈。和Gabby交往的那段時間，他從她身上學到了很多，甚至連Raven都說Charles突然變成了一個老頭子（其他人的用詞是「成熟」）。他遵守Gabby訂下的規矩，尊重她的私人空間，避免做出任何可能觸發她創傷記憶的舉動。他不在乎那些限制，他只希望Gabby能夠走出陰影，真正接納他。

「後來呢？」Erik輕聲問道。

Erik的聲音讓Charles抽離那段往事。

Charles瞪著見底的酒杯，盡可能以輕鬆的語調說道：「她不喜歡我的生活方式。太空船上的生活帶給她太多不好的回憶。她想要安定的生活，定居在某顆星球上，而不是漂泊在太空中。只可惜，我想要的似乎和她的願望相反。」

「……Magda也是。」Erik喃喃說道。

「嗯？」

Erik猶豫了片刻，然後才說：「我的前女友，Magda。她留在我們的母星，太空旅行或每隔幾年遷往另一顆行星，不是她喜歡的生活。」

Charles怎麼也不會意料到他們的共同話題竟是各自的前任情人，他露出理解的微笑，說道：「看來你需要的是和你一樣喜歡旅行的人。」

Erik咧嘴一笑，「看來我們都需要再喝一杯。」

當他們終於決定離開小酒館，時間已經過了午夜。

然而，才走出酒館，外頭卻是傾盆大雨。

微醺的懶洋洋暖意瞬間消散，Charles怔怔看著斗大的雨滴從天空澆灌而下，劈里啪啦打在地面。長年生活在太空裡，他碰上「下雨天」的次數可能比碰到離子風暴的次數還少。

「你住在哪裡？」Erik提高音量問道。

「太空站。」Charles也提高音量壓過雨聲，「我本來的打算是和你見面之後，搭交通船回太空站。交通船和路面電車都是全天候營運的，是吧？」

「交通船拒載酒醉乘客。」

「我沒喝醉。」

「路面電車也拒載酒醉乘客。」

「我沒喝醉！」

Erik突然湊近，他的鼻子幾乎貼上Charles的臉頰。他閉上眼，深深吸了一口氣。

Charles愣在原地，他非常確定自己的心跳漏了一拍。

Erik睜開眼，往後退開，「你聞起來都是酒味。」他說。

原來是這麼回事……

Charles壓下心底的失望，雙手一攤，表示讓步，「好啦，好啦，Lehnsherr警官，我會在附近找間旅館。」

Erik皺著眉頭仰望天空，過了數秒，他說：「我住的地方離這裡不遠，步行大約十分鐘。你可以到我家避雨。」

「當然好。」只要不站在這裡淋雨什麼都好。

他們在大雨中快步行走，Charles全身都溼透了，冰冷的衣褲黏著他的皮膚，帶走他的體溫，雖不到打寒戰的地步，但他的手臂起了雞皮疙瘩。

好在Erik的住處確實如他所說的不遠，經過三、四個街區，他們在住宅區的一棟公寓前停下腳步。Erik拿出感應卡刷進大門，已經淋成落湯雞的兩人終於進入有遮蔽的空間。

這棟公寓沒有電梯，Charles跟著Erik爬上樓梯。

樓梯間只有他們的腳步聲，以及水珠從他們身上滑落墜地的滴滴答答。自從離開酒館後，他們就沒再交談了。

Erik住在四樓。走廊上只有兩扇房門，Erik來到刻著4A的門前，以感應卡和密碼開鎖。他推開門，往旁邊側身，讓Charles先走進屋內。

經過Erik身邊時，Charles無法克制自己吸氣。皮膚上的雨水因為體溫蒸發，Erik獨特的氣味散發在他周身的空氣裡，若有似無的香料味挑逗著Charles的嗅覺，勾起他許多關於Erik和那艘故障穿梭艇的回憶片段。

Charles忍不住湊過去親了一下Erik的臉頰。

下一秒，Erik把他按在牆上，微涼的雙唇壓上他的嘴唇。

他們跌跌撞撞從門口來到客廳，又從客廳來到臥房，期間兩人四唇難分難捨。

終於分開喘口氣時，他們同時動手脫掉自己身上溼透的衣物。

溼T恤很容易，但把貼身的溼牛仔褲從屁股上剝下來耗了他一點時間，而赤身裸體的Erik無視他正在和溼牛仔褲奮鬥，抱著他的肩膀啃咬他臉頰的行徑更是幫倒忙。

好不容易甩開長褲，Charles終於能善用他的雙手。他推著Erik的胸膛，讓他們躺倒在床，他翻身覆上Erik，親吻他的下巴，吸吮他的頸側，滿意地聽到Erik發出低沉的呻吟。

上一次，他們都有所顧忌，利用彼此的身體滿足自己的欲求，卻又不敢全心投入，Omega發情期的費洛蒙和高熱無法讓他們完全忘卻受困在太空的處境，不論是Charles還是Erik，心裡最關切的仍是他們是否能撐到獲救。

這一次，情況不同了。肢體接觸不再有顧慮，Erik回應他的親吻並非出於發情期的急迫洩慾需求，他好像對Charles真正感到興趣。

Charles用雙手和雙唇摸索Erik的肌膚，他的身體似乎還記得Erik的喜好，手掌沿著他大腿內側來回撫摸，或嘴巴銜住他的耳垂吸吮，或齒舌輕輕舔咬他的乳頭，稍早因淋雨而溼冷的皮膚在不斷撩撥下變得溫熱。親吻沿著胸腹往下，他把Erik已經勃起的陰莖含入嘴裡，又吸又舔，滿足於身下的人喘息呻吟不止。

「Charles。」Erik突然扯他的頭髮，制止他再繼續。

Erik掙扎坐起身，他從床邊櫃子的抽屜裡翻出保險套遞給Charles。他猶豫了一下，才說：「我不喜歡Alpha在我體內成結。」

Charles立刻對Erik保證：「快到的時候，我會退出來。」他可以理解，不是每個人都喜歡Alpha射精時膨大的結卡在體內將兩個人栓在一起動彈不得。

Erik看起來似乎放心了，他轉過身，跪趴在床上，將背部呈現給Charles。

Charles呼吸一滯。他著迷地望著眼前那具堪稱完美的軀體，清瘦結實，沒有半點贅肉，也不是賁張的大塊肌肉，他忍不住輕嘆。

Erik回過頭，以不滿的眼神催促著跪在他身後的溫吞傢伙。

他握住Erik的腰，用陰莖摩擦Erik的臀部。Erik沒耐心地往後推，磨蹭他的胯部。他一點都不急，好整以暇彎下身，親吻Erik的背脊。Erik發出愉悅的聲音只鼓勵了他的嘴唇移往下一節脊椎，再一節，最後落在後腰。當他的嘴唇印在尾椎骨附近時，Erik打了個顫抖提供給他更好的主意。他用雙手分開Erik的臀，舌間抵在穴口打轉，Erik無法克制的顫抖呻吟證明那的確是個好主意。

Charles一次又一次舔弄Erik已經溼滑的後穴，不時輕撫他的大腿，搓揉他的會陰或囊袋，最後握住他的陰莖套弄。當他的舌頭終於戳入Erik體內，Erik全身劇烈顫抖，背部弓緊，沒幾下他就射在Charles的手裡。

高潮後Erik趴臥在床，Charles爬到他身邊，環抱住他的腰，親吻他的後頸，貪心地吸入他好聞的氣味。

過了一會，Erik的手開始移動。他直接摸向Charles的胯下。「你還沒……」

「沒關係。」

他的回答似乎讓Erik不太滿意，因為沒過多久，Erik推開他的手臂，翻了個身把Charles壓在底下。他扶著Charles的陰莖，對著他自己的穴口，調整角度，緩慢坐了下去。Erik緊得令兩人都忍不住呻吟，高潮後還沒平復的身體推擠著入侵的硬物。Erik皺起眉，露出不太舒服的表情。

「Erik，你不必——」

「閉嘴，操我就對了。」

……好吧，既然他都這麼說了。

Charles不再多話，他環抱住Erik，親吻他，等待他放鬆。他們交換了一連串細碎的吻，當Erik開始搖晃時，Charles配合著他的節奏往上頂。他們繼續親吻，喘息和呻吟偶爾從嘴角逸出。他感覺到Erik又硬了，他加重力道，滿意於Erik緊抱住他肩膀的回應。

他快到了。「我快到了。」Charles在Erik耳旁輕聲說。

Erik挪動身體讓Charles滑出來，他們側躺在床上，Charles把他們的陰莖一起握在手裡，套弄了幾次，兩人幾乎同時射精。

他癱倒在Erik身旁，一動也不想動。

過了不知道多久，Erik開口說：「你介意嗎？」

「嗯？」

他伸手碰了一下Charles的陰莖，手指停在陰莖根部充血膨脹的結。

Charles搖了搖頭，「不會。」

「你可以說老實話。即使你介意，我還是不喜歡有人在我體內成結。」

「別擔心，我是真的不介意。那個感覺不太舒服，我曾經試過一次， _僅此一次_ 。」

「……你曾經讓另一位Alpha在你體內成結？」Erik驚訝問道。

「嗯。」Charles點頭。

「 _為什麼？_ 」

「我想，主要是好奇，想知道那是什麼感覺。」

「……結果呢？」

「你說有個結卡在屁股裡？嗯，可以接受，但不怎麼享受。所以，當我說我知道那個感覺不太舒服，我是真的知道。」

Erik瞪著他的眼神，彷彿他是某種新奇的生物。此時Charles已經太過疲倦，沒有精神對他解釋其實一般Alpha和Alpha的情侶擋也不一定會那麼做。

事後Charles只有力氣把用過的保險套包起來往床邊一丟，不管兩人渾身又溼又黏，倒在床上雙眼一閉便入睡。

在地表通常Charles睡不好，但這晚他睡得很熟，再次睜開眼睛的時候，他看到窗外透著微光，床上只剩下他一個人。

Charles立刻警覺翻身坐起。

「早安。」

那是Erik的聲音。

他尋聲望去，Erik站在臥房門口，已經穿著整齊。

「抱歉，我睡晚了……現在幾點？」

「快七點。」Erik回答：「我要值班，現在就得出門。你繼續睡沒關係。浴室是客廳再過去那扇門。離開的時候把門帶上就好，大門會自動上鎖。」

「你放心把我一個人留在你家？」

Erik淡淡一笑，「你的船還在船塢，就算你闖了禍，也不能立刻駕駛你心愛的貝格蒙號逃離這顆星球。」

「……有道理。」

Erik離開後，Charles試圖再睡幾個小時，卻發現自己難以入睡。翻來覆去十幾分鐘，他索性下床，離開臥房走向浴室。

淋浴前他先把衣服丟進小型洗烘衣機，洗完澡等待衣服烘乾時，Charles腰間只圍著浴巾在Erik的公寓裡打轉。客廳、廚房、臥房，整間房子收拾得非常整齊，沒有多餘的家具，桌面或地面也沒有散落的雜物。看來Erik是個一絲不苟的人。

一換上乾淨的衣服，Charles就出門離開Erik的公寓。他大略記得前一晚的路線，很輕易回到市中心。Charles驚喜發現這個時間街上有許多餐車，他走向其中一輛餐車，買了一份英式馬芬三明治和一杯咖啡，再搭路面電車返回中央港。等候交通船的期間，他坐在戶外獨自一人享用早餐。

他沒有預期到，和Erik見面吃頓飯，會發展成跟Erik回家過夜。

而昨晚……非常棒。

回到太空站，Charles先前往船塢，確認貝格蒙號的檢修狀況。他發送貝格蒙號的檢修進度備忘給輪機長Rogue和大副Logan。Logan沒有回應，而Rogue回傳一段影片給他，內容是船員們在厄里斯練習飛行的影像。

接近中午的時候，Charles傳了一段影像留言給Erik。

「Erik，我還會在太空站停留幾天。你有興趣再和我見面嗎？……如果你希望的話，也可以是約會。」

大約半個小時之後，他收到了回信。

螢幕上，Erik微笑對他說道：「Charles，昨晚很愉快，但我們都知道我們不太可能在一起，因為我們都不會放棄自己喜愛的生活方式。我不是那種堅持約會三次之後才能上床的人，所以，我們可以像昨天那樣，一起吃頓飯、喝杯酒——或者，買外帶食物——然後回我的公寓過夜。」

Erik很明確表達了他想要的是性，以及像朋友般一起吃飯聊天，而不是浪漫約會。

那是一個非常實際的提議，Charles想不出反對的理由。

傍晚，Charles再次搭乘交通船來到地表，他和Erik在派勒斯市中心碰頭。他們一起散步回到Erik的住處，途中他們走進街角的一間餐廳，買了現烤披薩外帶。

回到公寓，一進門，他們就開始脫對方的衣服。

結束之後，Charles懶洋洋地偎著Erik，兩人坐在沙發上吃著即使冷掉還是相當美味的披薩。

那晚，他們又弄髒了才換上的乾淨床單，直到凌晨他抱著Erik沉沉入睡。

隔天早上，Erik上班前送Charles去中央港。他們在航廈外吻別，Charles目送Erik離去的背影，心滿意足轉過身走進航廈大門。

搭乘交通船返回太空站的航行中，Charles突然瞭解到，他喜歡上Erik了。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Erik和Charles肩並肩站在氣閘艙外，等候不速之客穿過對接口踏上貝格蒙號。

距離Charles說「我可能會需要你保護我」，已經過了三十分鐘。Charles並未向全體船員精神喊話，也沒有給Erik任何言語保證，說他們一定會平安無事度過這場危機，要他別擔心。就算Charles和Erik一樣緊張，至少他沒有流露出任何一絲的不安，他沉著的態度足以穩定船員們的情緒，使他們信任Charles的判斷，毫不猶豫執行他下達的命令。

「他們來了。」Charles說，他的雙眼緊盯著艙門，「至少五人。」

「瞭解。」Hank回答。

他們兩人都戴著隱藏式耳機，連接到通訊器，以便人在醫務室的Hank能夠聽到他們的一舉一動。

氣閘艙的厚重艙門開啟，五名持槍男子現身在連結兩艘太空船的對接口。

領頭的是一位身材高大的Alpha，黑髮，藍眼，客觀而言他有一張俊美的臉孔，看起來就像是軍火展時廠商請來展示槍械的模特兒。

「船長是哪一位？」他問。

「我就是。」Charles往前踏了一小步，稍稍將Erik擋在他身後。

他快速打量Charles，接著問：「我們的人在哪裡？」

「醫務室。」Charles回答。

「他死了嗎？」

「還有呼吸。」

領頭Alpha的注意力從Charles轉向Erik。「你，」他用下巴指著Erik，「負責帶路。Macon、Duncan，你們跟著他去醫務室。」

被點到名的兩人脫離隊伍，朝Erik走來。其中一位是身材高壯的Alpha，他穿著灰綠色多口袋背心，他的手臂看起來比Erik的大腿還粗；另一位是年輕的Beta，他圓睜著雙眼東張西望，而他握槍的手指關節泛白。

「別耍花樣。」領頭的男子警告Erik，他抬起手臂，將槍口對準Charles，「否則你的船長腦袋開花。」

那位壯碩的Alpha來到Erik身邊，他裝模作樣嗅了嗅Erik，「你聽到了，帶路。」說著，他大手一揮，拍打在Erik的屁股上。

「喂！」

在Erik出手之前，Charles一把推開那位Alpha擱在Erik臀部的手掌。

壯漢瞥了一眼身高只及他肩膀的Charles，舉起槍，用槍托重重砸向Charles的臉。

Charles踉蹌往後退了幾步，他趕忙扶住艙壁穩住身體，才不至於跌坐在地。

「Charles！」

Erik幾乎沒有聽見他的呼喊引起了一陣訕笑，他只看到Charles捂著臉，鮮血從指縫間滲出。一股尖銳的憤怒在他胸腹間燃燒，他的手指顫抖，緊握成拳，他想要痛打那個Alpha，因為他傷害了Charles……

讓Erik冷靜下來的是Charles的眼神——Charles對那群人視若無睹，他的注意力幾乎完全放在Erik身上，他凝視著Erik，那雙明亮的藍眼裡既沒有怒火也沒有失措，他看起來非常鎮靜，甚至還有餘裕以眼神示意Erik不要輕舉妄動。

Erik咬緊牙，緩慢鬆開拳頭。

「跟我來。」

他不情不願離開對接口，領著Macon和Duncan前往醫務室，把Charles單獨留給另外三位充滿敵意的入侵者。

當他走到通道轉角時，他聽到疑似靴子踹在人體的聲音，以及疼痛的悶哼。

Erik強迫自己不要回頭查看。

他們爬下直梯，來到和貨艙位於同一層的醫務室。Erik第一次看到空間不算寬敞的醫務室如此「擁擠」——兩張病床上分別躺著昏迷不醒的Bobby和Josh，額頭和手臂包著繃帶的Raven則平躺在鋪著充氣床墊的置物櫃上。

「Josh！」年輕Beta激動喊道，他三步併作兩步衝到床邊，搖晃著Josh的肩膀，試圖叫醒被束帶綁在病床上的昏迷同夥。

「不要動他，」Hank趕忙上前制止，「他有腦震盪，晃動他只會加劇腦部的損傷。」

那位Beta聽了，立刻收回手，他瞪著船醫，然後舉槍指向Hank的胸口，「你們對他做了什麼？」他大聲質問。

「他和我們的船員發生衝突。」Hank簡短回答。

「別激動，Duncan，放下你的槍。」高大的Alpha——想必是Macon——說道：「Josh這小子比我想像中還要有用嘛，已經撂倒了兩名船員。」他拉了一下背心，對著別在領口的通訊器說道：「我們在醫務室。Josh還活著，睡得正香。有一位船醫，還有兩位昏迷的船員。根據Josh之前的回報，這兩人的外表符合他在新棕櫚園見到的技術顧問。」

_新棕櫚園。_ Erik想道， _意味著這群人是追蹤Raven和Bobby來到貝格蒙號的。_

Erik瞄了Hank一眼。方才槍口抵在胸前都沒讓Hank退縮，但這個揭露似乎讓他焦慮不安。

（到了這一刻，Erik幾乎能確定Raven根本不是律師，而Bobby想必也不是會計師。）

「Duncan，Pretty Boy要你留在這裡看守。」Macon吩咐，「如果你發現小白臉醫生動手腳，儘管把他漂亮的臉打爛。」

「收到。」Duncan精神抖擻回應。

「你，」Macon看向Erik，粗聲粗氣說：「過來。」

Erik又瞄了Hank一眼。

Hank朝他略微點頭，示意他繼續配合。

Erik不擔心Hank，雖然他只看過船醫打沙包，沒看過他打人，不過Raven也在這，憑她的身手，以及假裝昏迷的優勢，這兩人應該能輕易制伏Duncan。

等不及Erik回應，Macon一把抓住他的手臂，拽著他離開醫務室。「你們的飯廳。走。」

Erik舉起腳步往前，領著Macon走向通往飯廳的通道。

沒走幾步，Macon突然粗魯問道：「你是船長的Omega嗎？」

Erik沒有答腔。

「喂，我在跟你說話。」他使勁掐了Erik的手臂。

Macon的力氣大得驚人，Erik痛得差點喊出聲，但他忍住了。「我不是任何人的Omega。」Erik咬牙切齒勉強回道。

Macon哈哈大笑，他鬆開手，得意洋洋說：「看來他沒能滿足你。」

Erik不吭一聲。他的任務可不是在陌生人的面前捍衛Charles的性能力，無論他和Charles共度的時間有多麼愉快。

他們來到艙口，正要爬上直梯時，Macon從後方靠近Erik，他的胸膛貼上Erik的背部，並且用胯部擠壓Erik的臀部。「我不會讓你失望的。」

有個非常短暫的瞬間，Erik想要用手肘把那個人的鼻子打爛，但抵在他腰側的槍口讓他不得不打消念頭。

他不能因為想要教訓這個性騷擾的渾球而受重傷或喪命，因為……因為Charles。Charles還在等他，Charles需要他。

Erik壓下心頭的怒火，一階一階爬上直梯，不去想跟在他後方的人一雙眼睛直盯著他的屁股。

才踏進飯廳，Erik最先看見的是Charles癱坐在餐桌前的其中一張椅子上。Charles的模樣慘不忍睹，他的右眼腫得幾乎睜不開，殷紅的液體從他的眼角、臉頰、鼻子緩緩流出，然而他一見到Erik，卻露出鬆了鬆一口氣的表情。

Erik感到心底一陣刺痛。

貝格蒙號的每位船員都有他們各自的任務，Charles負責拖延時間和轉移注意力，而Erik負責保護他。

但，實際情況卻是Erik只能眼睜睜看著Charles挨揍。

Erik氣自己無能為力，也氣Charles消極不抵抗，任由那些人對他拳打腳踢。

「Pretty Boy。」

領頭Alpha——名符其實的漂亮男孩——拿起通訊器，「收到，Cole。」

「我們搜遍了整艘船，沒有找到其他船員。不過輪機室的艙門密封，有新的銲接痕跡，剩下的船員大概都躲在裡面。」

「裡面有多少人？」

「無法確定，引擎的輻射和熱能都會干擾掃描訊號。需要我們回船拿工具破門嗎？」

Pretty Boy瞥了一眼Charles，回應道：「不需要。我們的目標不在輪機室。對了，你和Reeves拿探測器掃描貨艙和每一條通道，做走私生意的貨船通常都有很多地方可以躲人。」

「收到。」

通訊完畢，Pretty Boy向Macon招手，後者推著Erik走到餐桌旁，Pretty Boy拉開一張椅子，按著Erik的肩膀逼他坐下。

隔著餐桌，Erik清楚看到Charles的眼底閃過一絲憂慮。

「你知道這是什麼嗎？」Pretty Boy把放在餐桌上的一個透明圓柱推到Erik面前。

Erik定睛望向手掌大小的容器，裡頭裝著他無法辨識的小型電子裝置。「……某種晶片？」他隨口說道。

「這是SRP團隊的傑作。」

Erik搖頭，他從沒聽過SRP。

Charles開口說：「就像我講的，你們找錯人了。」他的聲音有氣無力，說完還咳了兩聲。

Pretty Boy在餐桌上坐了下來，他和顏悅色對Erik說道：「SRP，『替代機器人計畫』，他們是改裝工業機器人的團隊，修理廢棄機器人當做二手貨販賣，以及重新組裝在贓物市場流通的機器人零件。沒人知道SRP在哪裡運作，或他們有哪些成員，儘管他們的成品小有名氣，尤其在外圍星系，不少礦場或農業星球的居民放棄Trask的商品，改用他們的機器人。

「我們的人在新棕櫚園發現一批SRP的改裝機器人，幸運的是恰巧碰上了和SRP合作的技術顧問來訪。接下來的，你都知道了，我們在找的人上了你們的船，只可惜你們的船長搞不清楚狀況，拒絕和我們合作，一直推說他不知道他們的身份。」他搖了搖頭，彷彿Charles被痛打都是自找的。

Erik面無表情望著Pretty Boy。他不是三歲小孩，當然不會全盤相信對方的說詞。首先，他不相信巧合，這群人八成到處追蹤工業機器人，一路追到新棕櫚園，又在那裡待了不曉得多久，才終於等到Raven和Bobby。其次，如果他們真的只想打聽消息，根本沒必要大費周章攔下一艘貨船，發送通話請求就能達到目的。

這是他第一次聽到SRP，假設Pretty Boy說的沒有偏離事實太遠，雖然不清楚詳情，他猜測SRP可能活躍於黑市的機器人交易。很顯然的，Raven涉入其中；至於Charles，要嘛他完全不知情，要嘛他知道Raven的角色但為了保護她而抵死不說，要嘛他也是其中一分子。

Erik抬眼注視著Pretty Boy，後者對他露出微笑，一副期待他開口回答的模樣。

他知道Charles擔心的原因了——稍早的一頓毆打沒能讓Charles開口，Pretty Boy改變策略，轉而對Erik下手。他可能會在Charles面前傷害Erik，或是在Erik面前傷害Charles，或不論用哪種手段直到有人開口。

除非有人改變遊戲規則。

好吧，如果他們認為他只是船長的Omega……

「你們是警察嗎？」Erik擺出他能想像最慌張的表情，「還是調查員？」

Pretty Boy笑了，他伸手碰了Erik的下巴，Erik反射性別開臉——不只是出於生理的厭惡，更因為他的指關節沾著Charles的鮮血——「不，我們不是警察也不是調查員，只是感興趣的第三方，想知道要上哪去找SRP的天才工程師，還有他們的貨源是打哪來的。」

Erik搖頭，「我什麼都不知道。」

Pretty Boy凝視著他，「喔，你什麼都不知道。」他臉上的笑意漸漸消失，他傾身靠近Erik，「因為你的船長只顧著操你，沒告訴你他幹的勾當嗎？或者，你根本不在乎，只要有Alpha的陰莖把你填滿，你就樂得忽視其他所有的事？」

當Erik差那麼一點點就要揪住Pretty Boy的領子揮拳打向他的嘴巴，Charles大聲嘆了口氣，無奈說道：「看吧，我已經跟你說了好幾次，你們找錯人了。」

Pretty Boy瞬間跳下餐桌，他繞到Charles面前，一把抓住Charles的頭髮，用力往下一推。

Erik下意識閉起眼。

Charles的額頭和桌面碰撞的響亮聲音非常駭人。

Erik覺得眼眶發熱，他想要大吼，也想要不顧一切抽出腰間的槍朝Pretty Boy射擊，但——

「……Erik，我沒事。」Charles模糊的聲音傳入他的耳朵。

「Pretty Boy。」通訊器傳來呼叫。

「收到，Reeves。」

「我們在貨艙上方的通風管夾層找到一位躲起來的船員。」

_那是Ororo，_ Erik想道， _她被找到了。_

「把那位船員帶來飯廳。」

「收到。」

Pretty Boy拍了拍Charles的臉頰，「船長，別耍小聰明。」

Charles嘟噥了一聲，然後他又挨了一拳。

Erik感到既憤怒又無助，當然他可以出手反擊，讓Charles暫時免於更多的肉體折磨，但後果可能是賠上整艘船和全體船員的性命。理智上，他瞭解Charles隱忍不還手的考量；但情感上，他已經快到忍耐極限了。

「Charles，」Hank的聲音從隱藏式耳機傳來，微弱但清晰，「Logan和Jubilee已經回船。一切就緒。等你的訊號開始執行。」

Charles有氣無力咳了兩聲。

_開始了。_

Erik心跳加速，他終於敢讓自己的目光落在鼻青臉腫的Charles身上。

Charles趴在桌上，他的視線正望向Erik。他稍稍勾起嘴角，彷彿試圖對Erik微笑。

經過將近一分鐘的等待，腳步聲從走道傳來。Erik回過頭，看到兩名男子押著Ororo走進飯廳。

「Charles！」Ororo高聲驚呼，她甩開抓住她手臂的人，直奔到Charles身邊。

「我沒事，別擔心。」Charles輕聲對她說。

Ororo抱住他的肩膀，用她絕非高壯的身體護住她的船長，並且怒目瞪著Pretty Boy。

想當然耳，她的舉動惹得在場另外四名Alpha哈哈大笑。

「哇，船長，我對你刮目相看了。」Pretty Boy笑得樂不可支，「竟然有兩個Omega對你死心踏地。」

Erik羨慕Ororo可以毫無顧忌表現出她想要捍衛Charles的意圖，同時——為了不明的原因——他也有一點嫉妒。

「Pretty Boy，要我們再去找是不是還有別的船員躲在船上嗎？」

「不必，」Pretty Boy搖頭，「我們已經浪費太多時間在這些人的身上了。你們兩個去醫務室，把那兩位技術顧問和Josh帶回船。」

Cole和Reeves一前一後離開飯廳，Pretty Boy走到Charles的面前，他清了清喉嚨，「說再見的時候到了，船長。對了，你的兩位Omega也要跟你說再見了。」

_什麼意思？_

原本站在通道口看守的Macon默不作聲來到Erik身邊，Erik突然明白了，他們想要帶走他和Ororo。

「放開我！」Ororo喊道，她試圖甩開Pretty Boy對她手腕的箝制，但徒勞無功。

「Logan。」Charles突然出聲。

「什麼？你終於願意開口了嗎？」Pretty Boy彎下腰，將耳朵貼近Charles。

Erik聽到艙門關閉的聲音。其他人也聽到了。

「怎麼回事？」Pretty Boy立刻直起身，對著通訊器大聲說：「誰在對接口？Reeves？Cole？」

「Pretty Boy，我們底艙的煙霧警報器響了，所有艙門暫時關閉，包括氣閘艙。」通訊器傳來的聲音如此告知。

太空船輕微晃動。

「是你解除了對接嗎？」同一個聲音急急問道。

「不，不是我們。」Pretty Boy連忙說，「Reeves？Cole？Duncan？」

沒有回應。

他趕緊朝Macon使眼色，Macon急忙衝出飯廳。

「Charles，」這一次隱藏式耳機裡傳出的是Raven的聲音，「另一艘太空船的武器系統暫時解除。貝格蒙號已經脫離對接。我在駕駛艙，已經就位。」

「Rogue！現在！」Charles大喊。

幾乎在同一時間，貝格蒙號船體劇烈晃動，瞬間加速推進，把武裝太空船拋在後頭。

Pretty Boy拿槍指向Charles，Erik立刻拔出腰間的佩槍，對準Pretty Boy，扣下板機，能量光束擊中他的胸口，他重重摔倒在地。

Erik跳過餐桌，蹲在Pretty Boy身邊，確定他已經昏迷。他撿起Pretty Boy的槍，遞給Ororo，他正打算搜身，徹底解除對方的武裝，但Ororo一接過槍，立刻朝Pretty Boy的背部射擊。

Erik錯愕地抬起頭。他原本想說何必多此一舉，但年輕飛行員忿恨不平的模樣讓他打消念頭。

「這是為了Charles。」她理直氣壯說。

不遠處的碰撞聲引起了他們的注意力。Erik轉身查看，驚見Charles和Macon倒在地上扭打成一團。

Charles佔上風，他的雙腿鎖住Macon的脖子，雙臂抱住Macon的手臂往後扭成詭異的角度，一般人的肩膀早已脫臼，但Macon仍有力氣試圖掙脫，另一隻手努力搆向掉落在地的槍。

Erik衝過去踢開那把槍，但他不確定該如何分開纏鬥中的兩人，也沒把握他若開槍不會誤射Charles。

有人從後推開Erik。

Logan趕到Charles身邊，他彎下腰，右手一把按住那兩人，握拳的左手高高舉起，指關節伸出三片刀刃，隨著拳頭落下，利刃刺入Macon的手臂。Logan用力一扯，將Macon整隻手臂卸了下來。

沒有噴濺的鮮血，只有四濺的火星。

Erik瞭解到那隻斷臂是仿生義肢。

Charles鬆開Macon，看似筋疲力竭的他躺在地上連連喘息。

Erik揪住Macon的衣領，朝他的下巴就是一拳。再一拳。再一拳。

Macon癱倒在地，沒有動彈。

「打得漂亮。」Logan稱讚道。

「彼此彼此。」Erik回答。他看著Logan手上的刀片緩緩收了回去，他好奇問：「你的手……？」

「義肢。」Logan解釋。

Erik突然明白Logan的艙房門板上，那三道平行刀痕是怎麼刻上去的。

他瞥了一眼Macon的斷臂，又問：「你怎麼知道他的手也是義肢？」

Logan聳了聳肩，不以為意回答：「我不知道。」

Charles一面呻吟，一面掙扎著想要爬起來。

Logan立刻按住他的肩膀，「Chuck，別動。」他掏出通訊器，「Hank，過來飯廳。Chuck受傷了。」

「馬上到。」船醫回應。

「情況如何？」Charles齜牙咧嘴問。

「相當順利。」Logan回答：「我們全速前進，他們在決定追上來之前，應該會想先檢查自己的太空船上還有沒有其他爆裂物。」

「很好，很好……大家都沒事嗎？」

「我們都很好。」

「……Erik？」 Charles努力睜開傷勢較輕的左眼，尋找Erik的身影。

Erik蹲了下來，他伸手為Charles揩去流進眼睛的汗水和鮮血，好讓Charles能清楚看見他。Charles抬起眼凝視Erik，他的目光很專注，很柔和，Erik突然意識到，不知道從什麼時候開始，Charles注視著他的眼神蘊涵了太多無法以簡單言語描述的情緒。

Hank提著急救包衝進飯廳。Erik和Logan讓出空間，讓船醫檢查Charles。

一旦確認Charles沒有需要緊急處理的創傷，Hank拿出攜帶型醫療儀器放在Charles的胸前開始掃描，然後他移身到一旁，開始檢查另外兩位不省人事的入侵者，並且拿針筒朝他們脖子注射不明藥物。

儘管好奇，Erik決定他還是別問Hank到底給他們注射了什麼藥品。

「他們的手腳都是義肢嗎？」Logan問。

Hank拿出另一個醫療儀器，掃描後發現Macon剩下的那隻手臂也是義肢，而Pretty Boy的雙臂和雙腳膝蓋以下都是義肢。

Logan聽了，藏在手裡的刀片再次伸出。他的破壞力真是令人嘆為觀止，手起刀落，乾淨俐落切下他們精密的仿生義肢。

Ororo喝采的同時，Erik卻不由得皺眉。但轉念一想，這群人惡意滿滿攔下貝格蒙號，毆打Charles，最後又意圖綁走他和Ororo，Erik似乎沒有立場阻止Logan為他們「截肢」。

「我要帶Charles去醫務室。」Hank宣布。

Logan抓著不曉得是誰的斷臂，朝Hank伸出手，挑起眉頭，「需要人手幫忙嗎？」

Ororo被他逗得咯咯輕笑，Hank和Charles都咧嘴微笑，甚至Erik也忍俊不禁。

「謝謝你的好意，不過交給我就行了。」Hank將Charles的手臂架到他的肩膀上，看似輕輕鬆鬆支撐起Charles的身體，他攙扶著他們的船長緩緩走向飯廳門口。

「等等。」Charles出聲，而Hank暫時停下腳步。「Ororo，」Charles回頭吩咐道：「麻煩妳去駕駛艙，Raven可能會需要幫手。」

「是，船長。」Ororo立刻把手裡端著的槍遞還給Erik，她掉頭跑向通往駕駛艙的走道。

Erik望著Hank和Charles緩步離去的背影，Logan來到他身旁，問道：「你要跟去醫務室？還是留下來幫我處理這些人？」

Erik決定留下，畢竟他在醫務室幫不上忙。

「你打算怎麼『處理』他們？」Erik問。厭惡這群人是一回事，但他無意成為謀殺幫助犯。

「跟我把這兩個傢伙搬去逃生艙氣閘。」Logan回答。

Logan一肩扛起Macon走在前頭，Erik則抓住Pretty Boy的脅下拖行在後，這時他才瞭解到原來Logan破壞他們的義肢不是單純的洩憤，更是為了減輕搬運時的負重。兩人來到太空船側邊的逃生艙氣閘，他看見Jubilee站在二號艙口旁，她手裡握著槍，腳邊躺著四肢被綑綁且看似昏迷不醒的Cole、Reeves、以及Duncan。

Erik協助Logan把Macon和Pretty Boy扛進逃生艙，並且用安全帶將他們固定在座位上，Jubilee啟動艙內的維生系統和通訊設備，開啟發送求救訊號，最後才關閉艙門，將逃生艙從氣閘彈射出飛行中的太空船。數分鐘之後，搭載另外三名入侵者的第二艘逃生艙也從同一個氣閘彈射出貝格蒙號。

逃生艙的信號燈光點轉瞬間消失在舷窗外的無盡黑暗之中，Erik不免好奇問道：「假使我不在船上，你們會把他們 _直接_ 丟進太空嗎？」若船員這麼做，鐵定是謀殺。

「如果我是做決定的人，不論誰在這艘船上，我都會把他們直接丟出去變成冰棒。」Logan陰沉地說：「但Chuck認為浪費兩具簡易逃生艙，有機會替我們爭取到更多時間，因為他們很可能會停下來營救還活著的同夥——除非，他們放棄救援。」

「……很聰明。」

「Chuck通常是點子比較多的人。」Logan同意。

「那麼Josh呢？」Erik非常確定不論哪艘逃生艙都可以再多塞一個人，「你們打算留著他，『問一些問題』嗎？」

Logan咧嘴一笑，「你很上道嘛。怎麼樣，Erik，你決定留在這艘船上了嗎？」

這時內部通訊器傳來Ororo的呼叫聲，她通知Logan，截至目前沒有敵船追上來的蹤影，他們已經脫離危險，輪機師建議暫時關閉主推進器，讓過熱的引擎冷卻。Logan透過全船廣播，宣布十分鐘之後貝格蒙號將關閉主推進器，大夥最好把握這個機會休息，三小時之後開始輪班。

Logan像個家長似的敦促Jubilee回去睡覺，並且要求她0700準時起床值早班。女孩噘嘴表示不滿，但她仍聽話地把手裡的武器交還給Logan，向他道聲晚安。她張開手臂抱了一下Logan的腰，而Logan輕拍她的頭頂，低聲說：「妳表現得很好。我會叫Chuck給妳獎勵。」

等到Jubilee拖著腳步離開，Logan對Erik說：「我去輪機室，看看Rogue那裡的狀況。你也早點休息吧。我不確定我們偏離原本的航道多遠，恐怕會耽誤到你的旅行計畫。」

「我不介意。」Erik回道。經歷了有驚無險的劫船危機，遲到一、兩天才能返抵母星似乎無關緊要。

Logan拍了拍Erik的肩膀，把他留在原處，獨自一人往輪機室的方向走去。

離開二號艙口之後，Erik的第一站是醫務室。醫務室的門關著，他站在門外猶豫了數秒，最後決定還是別打擾船醫。

_Charles不會有事的_ ，他一直對Erik還有其他船員重複那句話，Hank檢查後也說Charles沒有需要緊急處理的嚴重創傷，更何況Hank的醫術相當好——這是貝格蒙號船員們一致公認的——所以，Charles不會有事的。

Erik不認為自己在親眼見到Charles安好無恙之前他能安穩入睡，與其回到艙房躺在床上發呆，他相信應該有更好的方式打發時間。

貝格蒙號不大，但當他隻身走在靜悄悄的無人通道上，這艘貨船卻顯得格外空曠。

Erik回到飯廳，有點詫異發現Raven也在那裡，先前翻倒的椅子都已整齊貼著艙壁擺放，餐桌和地板已經沒有血跡，而不速之客的斷手斷腳也不見蹤影。

「這都是妳打掃的？」Erik難掩驚訝問。

「總要有人收拾殘局。」Raven回道。

他們兩人用疲倦的雙眼互瞪了數秒鐘，最後Raven嘆了口氣，她搬來兩張椅子放在擦拭乾淨的餐桌旁，示意Erik坐下。然後她又移身到置物櫃前，打開最底層的抽屜翻找了一會，拿出一罐盛裝橘黃色液體的密封玻璃瓶，擺上餐桌。

Erik看到玻璃瓶身有一行工整的小小手寫字，標示原料、酵母、發酵完成以及裝瓶的日期。「酒？」

「Hank的自釀蘋果酒。」Raven說：「和我喝一杯？」

「……好。」

現在是個好時機，Erik想要詢問關於SRP的事，而Raven似乎已經察覺到他的盤算。

他接下Raven遞來的馬克杯，淺嚐一口，味道還不差，像是有氣泡的香醇果汁，不過酒精濃度似乎比一般的水果酒高。

「Hank說，第二次發酵前再加糖，可以提高酒精濃度。」Raven搖晃著手裡的馬克杯，她臉上的表情近乎溫柔，「否則Logan和Charles都抱怨這根本是給小朋友喝的果汁，他們甚至慫恿Hank添購蒸餾酒的設備，Rogue還提議說可以把蒸餾設備架在輪機室，利用引擎的廢熱煮酒，Charles竟然還興沖沖附和！唯一保有理智的人是Hank，我還記得他一臉不安說：『各位，我不認為在輪機室釀酒符合安全規定。』」

Erik忍不住微笑，他幾乎可以想像船員們圍坐在這張餐桌旁一起喝酒談笑的畫面。

「Erik。」Raven突然繃起臉，圓睜著大眼瞪著他，「以後別在Charles的面前說他是Marko集團的少爺。他不太喜歡別人這樣稱呼他。」

Raven轉變話題的速度之快，Erik足足愣了一秒才反應過來。「……抱歉。」

他怎麼會如此遲鈍？Raven說過Charles和他的繼兄處不來，而根據二十年前的商業新聞報導，Kurt Marko接掌Brian Xavier留下的事業並且娶了他的遺孀，婚外情與商業陰謀的流言甚囂塵上。考量到這些因素，Charles當然不會喜歡別人提起他和Marko家的關係。

見Erik確實理解她的意思，Raven滿意地點了點頭，仰頭喝乾馬克杯裡的蘋果酒。她爽快地說：「好了，Erik，無論你想要跟我談什麼，直說無妨。」

Erik熟悉Raven心直口快的脾氣，於是他開門見山問道：「那些人找上貝格蒙號，是因為妳的緣故嗎？」

「是的。」Raven大方承認。

「妳……」她答得爽快，一副問心無愧的坦蕩蕩模樣，不知為何令Erik有點生氣，「因為妳，Charles人在醫務室。」

Raven微瞇起眼，「你聽到Charles責備我了嗎？或是貝格蒙號任何一位船員指責我把危險帶上船？」她反問。

Erik沒有吭聲，Raven繼續說道：「這是職業風險，我們選擇了這種生活方式，而我們接受這個選擇的潛在危險。」

「『我們』包括Charles嗎？」Erik緊緊盯著Raven的臉，不放過她最細微的表情變化，「妳看到他的臉了嗎？或他被打得只能趴在這張桌子上的畫面？這不是他的選擇，他只是剛好載妳一程而已。」

Raven張口欲言，但話才到嘴邊她立刻緊閉雙唇。Erik沒有漏看她眼底的痛苦、懊惱、以及想要為自己辯駁的衝動。

答案已經非常明顯了——「這也是Charles的選擇。」Erik輕聲說：「他不但知情，而且他也有涉入。Charles也是SRP的成員，是吧？」

Raven沒有回應。

_Charles果然不是如他自己宣稱的，只是個普通的貨船船長……_ 儘管早已猜到八成，但臆測獲得證實，還是讓Erik的心情有點複雜。Erik回想起他在麥加利行星遇見Charles的往事，當時他偵辦的是Trask貨船搶案，而被搶的貨物就是工業機器人和零件——

Pretty Boy在逼問Erik時，曾透露他想知道SRP的貨源。

「Raven，」Erik直視著那位年輕女子，清楚說道：「兩年前的Trask貨船搶案，是你們做的嗎？」

Raven面無表情瞪著他。兩人僵持了十幾秒，她才開口：「Erik，你真的想知道這個問題的答案嗎？」

Erik已經知道答案了。

而Raven也曉得他知情了。

Erik搖了搖頭，「既然我知道了，妳打算把我丟進逃生艙彈射出去嗎？」

出乎他意料的，Raven笑了。她嗤了一聲，「我幹嘛浪費一艘逃生艙？再說，Charles是船長，在這艘船上，由他做最後的決定。Charles想把你留在船上——或者他的床上——都來不及了，怎麼可能把你丟進太空？」

Erik忽視她充滿暗示意味的眨眼，繼續問道：「在麥加利行星，我之所以遇到Charles並非巧合？」

「人與人相遇都是巧合，同時也不完全只是巧合。」很顯然的，Raven採取的策略是開始耍賴。

Erik鍥而不捨再問：「Charles為什麼會出現在麥加利？」

Raven嘆了一口氣，她終於退讓了，「Erik，你可以繼續問，但我不會為Charles回答任何和他有關的問題。你應該直接問Charles，以他對你著迷的程度，我相信你會得到滿意的答案。」

於是他們結束了這個雙方都不樂在其中的話題。

Raven為兩人各倒了一大杯酒，Erik啜飲著據說被船長和大副嫌棄的自釀蘋果酒，他已經感覺到些許酒意，猜想這玩意的酒精濃度應該比啤酒還高。

「對了，妳跟Hank……？」

Raven挑起眉，「Charles叫你問的？」

「不，」Erik否認，接著解釋：「我只是覺得，Hank談論妳的方式，像是為愛所苦的青少年。」

「喔，這真是尷尬。」Raven苦笑說道：「Hank和我交往過、分手過、復合過、又分手、再交往、再分手……老實說，我不太確定我們到底分手過幾次。」

「啊。」這個回答完美解釋了一切。

他們安靜地喝了一會，Raven才又開口：「欸，Erik，你知道嗎？在遇見Hank之前，我以為……我大概會跟Charles在一起。」

_嗄？_

Erik困惑問道：「你們不是兄妹嗎？」

「Charles和我沒有血緣關係。」Raven回答：「事實上，我們也沒有法律上的親屬關係。」

怪不得Erik怎麼都找不到Raven Darkholme的資料。

既然如此，那為何Charles和她以兄妹相稱？

Raven詫異地盯著他，「Charles沒有告訴你嗎？」

「告訴我什麼？」Erik不解地問。

「我以為他……好吧，我是個棄嬰，Charles在一艘太空船上發現我。」無視Erik目瞪口呆，Raven逕自說下去，「客輪就是這樣，永遠都會有你意想不到的東西被留在船上，不論是隨身行李、禁運品、屍體、還是嬰兒……棄嬰可以分為你希望嬰兒被找到所以把它放在有人會經過的地方，或是把嬰兒當做垃圾丟掉眼不見為淨，而我是後者。若不是Charles在洗衣房的垃圾箱裡找到我，今天我就不會在這裡。所以，Erik，我相信我是全宇宙裡最不希望見到Charles受到傷害的人之一。」

「……抱歉，我不知道。」

Raven搖了搖手，示意Erik別在意。「據說，身為獨生子的Charles很想要一個妹妹，我被留在客輪醫務室觀察、等待認領的那幾個星期裡，Charles每天都來看我，還吵著要抱我。後來，Brian和Sharon Xavier名下的慈善機構認養了我，不過我被寄養在他們家，和Xavier一家共同生活，Xavier夫婦對待我如同我是他們的女兒，而Charles確確實實是我的兄長。我不知道Xavier夫婦為何沒有收養我，或許那些有錢人有他們的顧慮，但在Brian去世之後，Sharon嫁給Kurt Marko，接下來那一連串的集團改組、董事內鬥、Cain試圖剝奪Charles的繼承權……長大之後，我反倒慶幸還好我是Raven Darkholme，而不是Raven Xavier。

「從小Charles和我形影不離，等到他成年，他帶我遠離那些紛紛擾擾。我們結伴旅行，一起在貨船上工作。Charles一直很照顧我，對待我的方式就是和對待其他人不一樣，我和別人過從甚密他會吃醋，他丟下我向別人搭訕時我也會吃醋。我以為這就是愛情。我以為終有一天Charles和我會在一起。直到我遇見了Hank。

「那是……由於某個緣故，我們登上了一艘非營利組織的醫療船，Hank是船上的其中一位醫生，他和我……算是一見鍾情吧。很難得的，Charles喜歡Hank，稱讚他是個有才華又懂得尊重別人的年輕人，那是老古板Charles第一次不反對我和任何人交往。

「後來我才知道，不只是愛情，親情和友情也是有吃醋和嫉妒的。有幾次，我甚至覺得不高興，因為Charles寧可找Hank練習對打，也不願意找我陪他練拳。不過，最讓我無法忍受的，可能是Hank和我吵架時，Charles經常站在Hank那邊，而Hank通常贊成Charles對我的過度保護舉動。

「我愛Charles，我也還是愛Hank，但跟他們生活在同一艘船上令我感到窒息。我需要自己的空間，於是我離開了貝格蒙號。我依然和船員們保持聯絡，有時候也會回船和大夥相聚。Charles總是煩惱Hank和我不斷分分合合；但我卻認為，這可能是Hank和我唯一能安然相處的方式。」

Erik只能默默頷首。Raven和Hank的感情事他插不上嘴，他瞄了一眼剩下不到半瓶的蘋果酒，拿起玻璃瓶，為Raven添滿已經見底的馬克杯。

「啊，你們開了我的酒。」

貝格蒙號的船醫挑了一個恰到好處的時間點現身在飯廳。

「Charles的狀況如何？」Raven搶先問。

「他傷得不重，沒有內出血，也沒有嚴重骨折，主要是皮肉傷、輕微腦震盪、以及兩根肋骨骨裂。」Hank回答：「我給了他消炎藥和止痛藥，然後就把他帶回艙房，讓他休息了。」

直到這一刻，Erik終於吐出了他不知道自己仍憋著的一口氣。

_Charles真的沒事。_

Raven拍打自己的大腿，大方暗示Hank坐到她的腿上。Hank露出靦腆的微笑，搖了搖頭，他搬來另一張椅子放在Raven的座椅旁。Raven不滿地哼了一聲，乾脆起身，往旁邊移動了約二十公分，直接坐上Hank的大腿。Hank很自然地伸手摟住Raven的腰，輕輕吻了一下她的臉頰。

Erik突然覺得非常尷尬。他相信這表示自己該識相離開了，讓這對疑似再度復合的情侶單獨相處。

「我也該休息了。」他站起身，對他們說道：「晚安，兩位。」

「晚安，Erik。」Hank回應。

「Erik。」

但Raven叫住他，她臉上是少見的猶豫神色，遲疑片刻，她才問：「在他們登船的期間，你知道Charles要求你留在他身邊的用意嗎？」

Erik回答：「Charles說，他可能會需要我保護他。」

Raven和Hank交換了一眼，雖然他們什麼都還沒說，卻已經讓Erik瞭解到那不是Charles唯一的考量。

「假設你是個Alpha，你想要在陌生人面前立威，你會選擇揍Alpha，還是揍Omega？」Raven解釋：「或更好的選擇，當著Omega的面痛打Alpha，藉由貶損另外一位Alpha，抬升自己的地位。Charles當然明白這個道理，所以他要你待在他身邊，一旦有人動手，挨打的人會是他，而不是你；除此之外，他帶你迎接那些人，一開始就讓所有的人看到你，以免他們的人發現我們船上有Omega，沒有稟告組長，擅自把你綁回船私藏起來——這也是Charles要求Ororo躲進安全室的原因，她可能完全不會被找到，也可能對方大費周章才找到她，不得不通知組長，船上可能有其他的藏身處。」

Erik愣愣望著Raven。他根本沒想到還有這一層。

原來Charles一直在保護他，他竟天真以為需要被保護的人是Charles……

「因為Charles不是Logan，Logan保護船員的方式，就是仗著自己的絕對優勢打倒所有的敵人；但Charles不一樣，他通常會盡可能避免衝突，能躲則躲，躲不過就迂迴地和對方交手，並且把目標轉移到他自己的身上，由他承受傷害，以免其他人受到波及，這是Charles保護船員的方式。」

Hank附和點頭，「Charles是個好船長。」他的語氣裡盡是欽佩。

「Charles是個白痴。」Raven說：「但你很難不愛那個白痴。」

Erik不知道他如何回應，他只能點頭表示同意。

他猜想，他欠Charles一個道謝。

當Raven的手消失在Hank的上衣下襬，Erik瞭解他真的該離開了。

然而，前腳才踏出飯廳，Raven又從後面叫住他。「Erik！」

Erik回過身，他看到Raven附在Hank耳邊低聲說了不知道什麼，Hank露出尷尬的表情，也低聲回了一些話。

「喂。」

Hank抬起頭，他紅著臉，結結巴巴說：「呃，Erik，別讓Charles……太過激烈運動。」

Raven哈哈大笑，「他的意思是，只要不太過激烈就可以。」

Erik狠狠瞪了那兩人一眼，頭也不回離開飯廳。

Erik沿著通道回到艙房區，他站在自己的艙房門口，想了想，又多走幾步來到Charles的門前。

上一次他搭乘貝格蒙號時，曾經跟隨Charles回船長艙房，淋浴、更衣，躺在那張加大單人床上他沾枕即眠，醒來才發現Charles偎在他身邊，睡得不醒人事。

Erik推開那扇漆著X記號的門板，踏入Charles的艙房。

房間裡的夜燈仍亮著，Erik輕輕關上艙門，躡手躡腳走向Charles。

大概是他的腳步聲不夠輕，床上一陣窸窸窣窣，然後他聽到Charles迷迷糊糊問道：「Hank？……還是Raven？」

Erik還沒出聲，房間已經大亮，刺眼的燈光照得他只能暫時閉上眼。

「是我，Erik。」

「喔，Erik。」

Erik從瞇成細縫的雙眼看到Charles坐在床上，一手按在胸側。

「我吵醒你了嗎？」

「嗯。」

「抱歉。」

「沒關係。」

等到眼睛適應了光線，Erik終於能好好打量Charles了。Charles看起來好多了，縱使全身傷痕累累，至少開放傷口都已包紮，臉上沒有血跡，右眼已經消腫許多，胸口貼著固定繃帶。Erik讓自己的目光繼續停留在Charles身上，Charles雖然是Alpha，但他的個子不高，身材也非壯碩，不過他的肩膀、手臂、和雙腿都很結實。

Erik相信Charles絕對有能力保護自己，儘管最後是他開槍打了Pretty Boy，但在那之前，有幾次Erik差點按捺不住脾氣出手，還是Charles出聲轉移注意力，使得拳頭落在Charles而非Erik身上，讓Erik幾乎毫髮無傷度過這場危機。

他的確欠Charles一個道謝。

Erik開始動手寬衣。上衣、鞋襪、長褲、內褲，他把一件一件脫下的衣物放在床邊的椅子上。

Charles目不轉睛望著Erik，他昏昏沉沉埋怨道：「喔，Erik，你竟然選在我沒有體力的時候……」

Erik忍不住微笑。Charles總能逗他笑。

他爬上床，協助Charles重新躺下，他小心翼翼把Charles摟在懷裡，避免觸碰到他胸前的傷處。

「謝謝你，Charles。」Erik用嘴唇輕輕碰了一下Charles額頭上沒有瘀血的皮膚。

Charles闔上眼，發出滿足的哼聲，收緊環在Erik腰際的手臂。

Erik垂下眼，凝視Charles偎在他胸口的愜意模樣。他有點猶豫，利用Charles受傷且服用止痛藥的時候向他詢問這些問題，未免有趁人之危的嫌疑，然而……從一開始就不曾吐實的人，卻也是Charles。

「Charles？」

「嗯？」

「我想問你一件事。」

「說吧。」Charles毫不猶豫應道。

Erik附在Charles耳邊，輕聲問：「一年前，在麥加利行星，那紙偽造的通緝令是你自導自演的嗎？」

在Erik的懷裡，Charles突然渾身繃緊。

Charles鬆開手，往後退了一點，拉開兩人的距離。他看起來睡意全消，「Erik——」

Erik把手指放上Charles的嘴唇，阻止他繼續說下去。

「Logan說幾乎沒人知道你和Marko集團的關係，我相信你是個行事謹慎小心的人，不會隨意提及你是Kurt Marko的繼子；而你說你信任貝格蒙號的船員，我也相信他們都是可靠的人，不會因為利益出賣你。我曾經聯絡過麥加利的執法單位，Richter警長告訴我，你沒有主動聯繫他們，而他們也聯絡不到你，事實上，貝格蒙號以最快的速度離開那個星系，再也沒有回去。倘若駭客攻擊真的是某些躲在暗處對你懷有敵意的人，難道你不好奇到底是誰搞的鬼嗎？ 因此，我假設你已經知道駭客的身分，或是誰委託駭客植入那紙假通緝令。

「除此之外，Raven曾經對我說，『以她對你的瞭解，你會想要補償我』。關於這點，我一直想不通——發生在穿梭艇上的事，如果真要追究起來，我的責任反倒較大，因為你是我押解的犯人，我碰上發情期，利用你洩慾。儘管 _『Alpha遭到Omega性侵』_ 聽起來匪夷所思，但這類型的案件確實存在。你不會因為我們在發情期間信息素的作用下發生關係而對我過意不去，令你心生愧疚的真正原因，恐怕在於那個情境是 _ **你**_ 造成的——也就是說，我們遭遇哨兵的意外衝突，以及讓我駕船前往麥加利的那紙通緝令。

「因此，我得到的結論：偽造通緝令是你自導自演的戲碼。」

Charles啞口無言望著Erik。過了好半晌，他默默點頭，承認Erik的推論正確無誤。

「為什麼？」Erik問。

Charles閉上雙眼，眉頭緊鎖，看似掙扎不已。「不知道你還記不記得，一年前，在你們來到外圍星系開始調查之際，Trask集團雇用的傭兵曾經放話要以私刑自行解決問題？」

「我記得。」Erik回答：「我們都有聽到風聲，Emma不斷和Trask的人交涉，希望他們不要干擾辦案。」

「我……當時我接受委託，前往麥加利處理一些文件。然而工作結束之後，我卻被困在那顆星球，找不到願意載我離開的太空船。我需要能夠穿越Trask集團傭兵佈下的封鎖線的太空船，最後才想出那招，利用通緝令，讓聯邦執法單位派人來押送我，而我就能搭乘他們的太空船順利離開麥加利行星。」

至於他，Erik Lehnsherr，恰巧就是那位執行押送通緝犯任務的聯邦法警。

「Pretty Boy提到SRP的貨源和技術，我相信這些都跟Trask貨船搶案脫離不了關係？」Erik再問。

這一回，Charles保持沉默。

Erik不知道他應該作何感想，原來關鍵人一直都在他眼前，他卻渾然不覺。

「Erik，既然你已經有了新的證據，你打算呈報上去，要求重啟調查嗎？」Charles平靜問道。他的聲音聽起來很疲倦，而他的雙眼依然閉著，Erik無法得知他真正的情緒。

Erik倒沒想這麼遠，他僅只單純想要知道真相，還沒設想在那之後他會如何處置。

「我只想問，那些失蹤的貨船船員，被你們殺了嗎？」

「不，」Charles矢口否認，「那些船員……全部都是和我們合作的人。我之所以會前去麥加利，就是為了確認偽造的船員身分資料徹底清除乾淨。」

原來這就是他們破解哨兵的方法，由於貨船上所有船員都是內應，航行中途沒有人強行登船，因此哨兵的防衛機制並未啟動，整艘貨船被接應的同夥拖走。

的確是很聰明的計畫……符合Raven描述的Charles，盡可能避開衝突，減少人員傷亡。

「Raven和我保持聯絡的原因，是否在於我屬於調查小組的一員，你們想要掌握辦案進度，順便嘲笑我們？」

「不。」Charles再度否認，「Raven和你聯絡，因為她喜歡你，她說和你聊天很愉快。」

「那你呢？」

Charles終於睜開眼。那雙藍眼一片真誠，沒有半點虛假，「恐怕我比她更喜歡你。」

Erik相信Charles說的是實話。Charles的眼神早已洩露了他對Erik抱持的好感，只不過他們兩人從來都沒有談論過關於感情的事。

Erik捫心自問，他真的想要把Charles抓起來嗎？

問題依然是缺乏證據，Charles在藥物作用下對一個非常赤裸的Erik說出的犯罪自白，恐怕不足以做為有效證據。除此之外，Charles是個聰明人，Erik相當肯定過去兩年之中有足夠的時間讓他把事證湮滅乾淨。

更何況，幾個小時之前碰上的劫船事件讓他們都累壞了，這個問題留到睡醒之後再煩惱吧。

「我相信讓你繼續跟著貝格蒙號旅行，你能提供給我更多有價值的情報。」Erik半開玩笑說道。

Charles眨了眨眼，「Lehnsherr警官，你抓到我的把柄，逼我當你的線人和你合作？」

「假如你不反對這個安排。」

Erik又親了一下Charles的額頭。Charles發出滿足的輕哼，再一次摟住Erik的腰。

沒多久，Charles在他懷裡沉沉入睡。

Erik幾乎弄清楚Charles的實際工作了——這位貨船船長恐怕和走私船、打撈者、太空海盜都脫離不了關係。

然而，這不是一個非黑即白的世界，Erik瞭解灰色地帶的存在，以及那些身在灰色地帶的人們。

Erik知道目前的他不可能留在貝格蒙號上，他不會拋下法警的身分，加入Charles和他的團隊，這不是他相信的生活方式。

不過，他可以容忍自己和Charles以及他的犯罪事業有所重疊。

Erik醒來的時候，Charles正在親吻他。

Charles的嘴唇在他的臉頰和頸側徘徊，手掌輕撫他的手臂和背部，已經勃起的陰莖貼著他的大腿。Erik沒有睜開眼，他繼續躺著，假裝自己還沒被Charles吵醒。過了一會，Charles仍沒有進一步的舉動，親吻和愛撫依舊節制，Charles甚至沒有搖晃臀部用他的陰莖摩擦Erik。

但那些親密的觸碰已經讓Erik的身體起了反應。

他伸手下探，將Charles握在手裡，不輕不重套弄了幾次，引來Charles長長的呻吟。

「你想讓全船的人都聽到嗎？」Erik有點得意地調侃他。

親吻Charles是一件令人挫折的事，不論Erik怎麼調整角度，似乎都會碰到Charles臉上的傷，引來疑似疼痛的悶哼。

Charles的手往下滑到Erik雙腿間，握住他搓揉，直到他完全勃起。

Erik輕輕碰了一下Charles胸前的繃帶，他還記得Hank的「好心提醒」。

「已經沒那麼痛了，感謝組織再生技術，這種程度的傷我大概三、四天就能痊癒。不過，你還是輕一點會比較好。」

「那麼，你想要我的手？我的嘴？還是我翻過去，你趴在我的背上操我，直到我們一起射出來？」

Charles不需要回答，他那雙變黯的藍眼閃爍的光芒已經透露了他偏好的選項。

他們花了一點時間找到兩人都覺得舒適的姿勢，Erik側躺著，Charles從背後貼著他，親吻他的肩頸，撫摸他的胸腹，指尖壓在他的穴口輕輕打轉，等到他的身體開始分泌潤滑液之後，手指才探入他體內，繼續撩撥他，直到他一面呻吟一面沒耐心地催促Charles。

Charles暫時退開，Erik聽到打開抽屜翻找的聲音，接著是撕開包裝袋的聲音，然後Charles的身體再度貼上Erik後背，他輕輕推著Erik的膝蓋，讓他稍稍抬起腿，硬物抵著他的穴口，一點一點推了進來，至他的胯部與Erik的臀部相碰。

Erik推開Charles撫摸他陰莖的手，他讓兩人的手指交纏，一起放在他的腰間。他不想要太早結束，他想要享受落在他後頸和背脊的親吻，在他耳邊的喘息和呻吟，以及溫暖的身體貼著他移動、將他撐開和填滿的感覺。

輕柔緩慢，完美的晨間性愛。

當Charles扣住他的髖部，調整角度，一次又一次重重撞擊他的敏感處，Erik忍不住大聲呻吟。

Charles輕輕咬住他的耳殼，舔著他的耳垂，在他耳旁輕笑說：「你想讓全船的人都聽到嗎？」

「閉嘴。」

根據身後的人急促的呼吸和加快的節奏，Erik知道Charles也快到了。他反手扣住Charles的臀部，「留在我裡面。」

「……你確定嗎？」

Erik的回應是用力壓住Charles，並且往後頂，讓Charles深深埋在他體內，無法抽離。

Charles完全停了下來。他用指頭梳著Erik的頭髮，並且親吻他的太陽穴，輕聲說：「我知道你不喜歡，不必勉強自己。」

「沒關係。我……偶爾也想試一次。」Erik轉過頭，用嘴唇輕碰Charles的下巴。

如果在他體內成結的Alpha是Charles，他覺得應該不會那麼不舒服。

「好吧。要是你改變心意，隨時把我推開。」Charles親了一下他的臉頰，再次開始晃動腰臀，輕輕抽送。

Erik差點因為氣餒而翻白眼，太過輕緩的節奏根本沒辦法把他推上去。他忍不住抱怨道：「剛剛是誰說我會叫得讓全船的人都聽到的？」

……好吧，他錯了，不應該刺激Charles。

Charles調整姿勢，跪趴在Erik身後，毫無保留一次又一次狠狠撞進他體內。痠麻快感從下腹漾開，將他淹沒，興奮已久的他沒多久就射了。

然後Erik感覺到了，Charles用力抓住他的髖部，逐漸膨大的結在他體內成形。

Erik痛得想罵髒話，但他咬緊牙忍住。或許他在勉強自己，但他不希望Charles發現他在逞強。上一次Charles在他體內成結時，因為發情期信息素的緣故，兩人的神智都不是很清楚，而疼痛似乎也沒這麼尖銳。

好在Charles的氣味和親吻和觸摸都有安撫的作用，Erik逐漸放鬆，他的身體漸漸適應，而疼痛也一點一點消退。

等待結消退的那段時間裡，他們幾乎一動也不動躺著，Charles偶爾親吻他的頸窩，Erik握住Charles的手再讓他們十指交扣放在他腰間。

Erik一向不喜歡Alpha以這種形式占有他，但此刻Charles和他栓在一起，他並未感覺到Charles透過這種方式宣稱Erik屬於他，相反的，Charles讓他感覺到這是兩人最親密的接觸方式，無關乎誰為誰所有。

Erik聽到Charles的呼吸趨於平緩，彷彿他快睡著了。儘管他的陰莖還卡在Erik體內，高潮過後的疲憊感也讓Erik昏昏欲睡。

「Charles？」

通訊器傳來Raven的聲音。

Charles的身體猛然一震，牽動了那個該死的結，令Erik忍不住咒罵。

「Charles？」Raven再次呼叫。

很不幸的，她的聲音來自床尾，也就是原本放在枕邊的通訊器不曉得什麼時候被哪一個人的手或腳推到床的另一端。或許是Erik，因為通訊器距離他的腳掌比較近。

Erik試圖用腳勾住通訊器，那個該死的結從他體內壓迫著他的柔軟處，他一面移動手腳一面咒罵並且呻吟，費了一番功夫他才搆到通訊器，把那個惱人的裝置拋給身後的Charles。

「Raven？」

「預計六個小時之後我們將抵達聯合七號太空站。」Raven說。

Charles沉吟片刻，然後問：「妳和Bobby趕時間嗎？」

「據我所知沒有。」

「那麼，改變計畫，我們直接去博爾卡。」

_博爾卡？_ Erik詫異想道， _Charles打算直接把我送回母星？_

「收到。」

「謝謝妳，Raven。」

「Charles？」

「嗯？」

「希望到時候你和Erik已經能分開了。」

在Charles咆哮著切斷通訊之前，Erik清楚聽到另一頭傳來不只Raven的笑聲。

等到Charles的結終於消退，從他體內抽離時，Erik鬆一口氣的同時卻也覺得自己好像失去了什麼。

他在Charles的艙房沖澡，然後才回到自己的房間收拾行李。

午餐的氣氛輕鬆愉快，甚至連Josh都出現在餐桌上，彷彿近十二個小時之前的劫船事件不曾發生過似的。那位年輕人依舊沉默寡言，但他看起來比較放鬆，Erik不禁好奇，過去幾個小時之內船員們和他之間是否達成了某種共識。

或許，如同Raven說的，這只是職業風險，而他們都有這層體悟。

傍晚，貝格蒙號飛抵博爾卡，降落在地表的太空港。

全體船員 _浩浩蕩蕩_ 送Erik離開太空船，Erik一一向他們道別，每位船員都依依不捨給了他友善的擁抱。最後他來到Charles的面前，貝格蒙號的船長臉上的笑容無法掩飾他眼底的悵然。

「再見，Erik。」他輕聲說。

Erik注視著他，說：「下一次，如果我們在附近，你願意再讓我搭便船嗎？」

「當然。」Charles的笑容加深，眼底的憂愁幾乎煙消雲散。

「再見，Charles。」

他們親吻了對方的嘴唇當做道別。

他們都知道未來還有機會再相見。

Erik將行李甩上肩膀，舉步離開貨船貝格蒙號。

 

 


End file.
